


La transformation

by MlleCurly



Category: SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: La famille Sommet enchaîne les péripéties de tout genre, même si Mathieu aimerait avoir une vie tranquille et banale. Mais pas facile avec toutes ses personnalités ! Et lorsque le prof inventera une énième machine qui changera leur sexe, cette famille si spéciale se retrouvera plongée dans une nouvelle aventure, les forçant à se déconstruire et abandonner tous leurs préjugés.
Relationships: GeekxOc2, MathieuxOc1, ProfxOc3
Kudos: 1





	1. Une expérience qui tourne mal

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de vingt chapitres, « La transformation » ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres fanfictions, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ! :D

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

~ La transformation ~

.

.

.

.

Chapitre I : Une expérience qui tourne mal...

.

.

.

PDV Prof

.

Je soupirais doucement, agacé, le visage noir de graisse mécanique qui tâchait également ma chemise blanche. Allongé sur le sol sous une machine en métal d'environ 50 centimètres, surélevée par de longs pieds en métal d'une trentaine de centimètres, manches relevées au-dessus des coudes et mon noeud papillon noir et blanc de travers, je tentais tant bien que mal de réparer cet engin.

Enfin, réparer était un grand mot... mon invention n'avait en réalité jamais encore fonctionnée... Mais c'est parce qu'elle était neuve, c'était un prototype ! Une fois qu'elle marcherait et que je l'aurais essayée, je pourrais en fabriquer une plus grande avec plus de fonctionnalités tout en étant sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de dégât. La machine que je souhaitais construire devait nous permettre de changer d'apparence : pour la construire je m'étais inspiré de la saga de livre Harry Potter que lisait le petit Geek : les connaisseurs sauront de quoi je parle, mais pour les autres, sachez qu'il existe dans le monde magique de JK Rowling une potion appelée polynectar. Cette potion permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui si l'on ajoute quelque chose qui appartient à cette même personne, tel qu'un cheveu ou un ongle. Evidemment, ma machine, elle, était faite de telle sorte que subtiliser une portion d'ADN était inutile. Il suffirait seulement d'entrer dans la machine des informations comme le sexe, le nom et le prénom de la personne souhaitée, ainsi que le temps que devrait durer cette transformation.

Je n'avais encore jamais essayé cette machine, mais j'avais terriblement hâte ! Certes, elle ne me serait sans doute pas utile, mais ça paraissait drôle d'être une autre personne durant une journée. Et puis, ça pourrait peut-être servir à Patron, non ? Ce décérébré n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sans cesse comme quoi je ne fabriquais rien qui pouvait lui servir. Mais s'il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un autre pour une mission d'infiltration, ça l'arrangerait surement.

Je tapotais le sol à la recherche de ma clef à molette, concentré au possible en observant les rouages du moteur de ma machine, et une fois l'outil en main, fis quelques modifications. J'y étais presque, normalement mon invention serait bientôt opérationnelle ! Je resserrais un écrou avant de souffler doucement et de sortir de sous la machine, me redressant en faisant craquer mon dos en grimaçant de douleur. Mes fesses engourdies sur le sol dur en béton étaient douloureuses et dans la hâte de me redresser, je donnais sans le vouloir un coup de coude dans ma machine, sur le bouton rouge pour l'actionner.

Une onde concentrique me traversa et je pus la voir traverser également mon laboratoire. Je n'eus pas mal, mais un fourmillement étrange me parcourut et bien vite je sentis ma tête me tourner. Je fermais les yeux un instant et déglutis en me rallongeant par terre, préférant attendre que ce moment étrange passe avant de m'en inquiéter. Je pris une petite inspiration pour me calmer, pensant faire une chute de tension.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me redressais à nouveau difficilement et passa une main dans mes cheveux, totalement déboussolé. Que c'était-il passé ? Je me le demandais, et je savais pertinemment que tout ça n'était pas rassurant du tout. J'entendis soudain plusieurs cris aiguës résonner à l'étage ce qui ne fit que confirmer mes dires. Aussitôt, je sautais sur mes jambes et courus à l'étage, montant les vieux escaliers en bois quatre à quatre. Les cris et l'agitation provenaient de tous les coins de la maison, difficile pour moi de pouvoir être partout. Je me précipitais donc dans le salon, la première pièce face aux escaliers qui menaient à mon labo.

Debout sur la table basse du salon, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains longs et ondulés, un bob lui tombant sur le nez, dansaient avec lenteur, comme dans un autre monde. Ses lunettes de soleil qui m'étaient étrangement familière trainaient non loin d'elle sur le sol. Assise dans le canapé, bouche bée, se trouvait une autre femme identique dans un costume ridicule de Panda semblable à celui que mon comparse, Maître Panda, portait lorsqu'il trainait à la maison. Ma stupeur et ma surprise m'empêchèrent le temps de quelques secondes de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Panda tourna la tête vers moi, ébahi, avant de serrer les poings et de grogner d'un air menaçant :

« Bordel, Prof... »

Je me rendis alors enfin compte que je flottais légèrement dans mes vêtements et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je baissais doucement la tête, ayant peur de ce que j'allais voir même si je m'en doutais déjà. Une petite poitrine se faisait deviner derrière ma chemise légèrement trop grande alors que mon pantalon retombait légèrement sur mes hanches plus développées qu'auparavant, précédée par une taille fine. Je devais bien avouer que comme l'ursidé, je n'en menais pas large et ne comprenais strictement rien à la situation. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner.

Alors que le Hippie continuait de danser sur la table, nous fîmes rapidement rejoints par les autres membres de notre famille un peu spéciale. Trois femmes identiques à nous arrivèrent, l'air tout aussi choqué et perdu que nous autre. Celle que je devinais comme étant Mathieu, avec de grands cernes et un tic qui faisait tressauter sa paupière dû à l'énervement, serrait le bas de son t-shirt légèrement trop grand en me toisant d'un regard mauvais.

« Encore toi... Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit toi... » cracha-t-il en serrant les dents, la voix saturée par la fatigue.

N'allez pas croire que je ne l'écoutais pas, mais à cet instant une septième femme comme nous entra dans le salon, entièrement nu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rincer l'oeil, même si désormais il était évidemment que nous ressemblions tous plus ou moins à ça dans notre plus simple accoutrement. Elle avait une poitrine ferme, petite mais rebondie avec un ventre plat, fin et musclé, des frêles épaules, des fesses pleines de cellulite, des cuisses fermes et de longues jambes poilues qui n'en finissaient pas. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses seins en cascade, et derrière ses lunettes de soleil noires, je pouvais sans mal deviner le regard assassin du Patron. Ses lèvres pulpeuses bougèrent alors qu'il vociféra d'une voix grave qui n'était malgré tout pas la sienne :

« Oh ! Vous allez arrêter de matter ?! On a d'autres problèmes là ! »

Visiblement je n'étais pas le seule à avoir un regard déplacé car Mathieu tourna rapidement la tête du corps du Patron en se raclant la gorge. Le Geek qui jusqu'à là était resté silencieux, bredouilla en avançant vers moi, les larmes aux yeux :

« O-on... on va rester des filles toute notre vie... ? »

Il était très étrange de trouver le Geek séduisant, mais ainsi, au bord des larmes, cette demoiselle était très mignonne et inspirait à ce qu'on l'aide. Mathieu grogna et de mauvaise humeur, donna un coup de coude au Geek pour qu'il se décale et se plaça devant moi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu encore ?! Tu vas arranger ça immédiatement ! »

Abasourdi et ayant le sentiment d'avoir perdu la parole, je regardais mon créateur, la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. La Fille qui jusqu'à là était silencieuse, se racla la gorge pour annoncer qu'elle souhaitait également parler. Panda fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ah non, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire ! Hors de question qu'on reste des nanas !

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler, imbécile ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air contrarié.

Elle croisa les bras alors que Hippie, totalement défoncé, continuait à danser sur la table basse sous le regard agacé de Mathieu et du Patron. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et même si sa voix était très calme, je décelais dans son regard une certaine imploration.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de me faire rester dans ce corps ? »

Evidemment, avoir une vulve et des seins avait toujours était un de ses rêves mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, jamais elle n'avait voulu me demander mon aide pour accomplir ce rêve. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me déranger, à moins qu'elle ait tout simplement peur du résultat de mes expériences. Néanmoins face à son regard implorant, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, la bouche sèche. Je ne savais absolument pas si je pouvais réussir ça mais je n'osais pas lui dire l'inverse. Mathieu serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans un meuble. Il était assez impulsif et était visiblement dépassé par la situation.

« Comment on va expliquer ça à notre entourage ?! Personne ne nous croira jamais ! Je vais dire quoi à mes parents ?! Mes amis ?! Comment je vais faire pour le boulot, Prof ?! Tu te fous du monde, encore une fois ! »

Je déglutis et baissa la tête alors que Panda jeta un regard au criminel en lui intimant d'aller se rhabiller avant d'attraper froid. Toutes ces jeunes femmes face à moi qui m'étaient inconnues et que je connaissais pourtant si bien me regardaient avec dédain et colère.

« Je... Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible... » bégayais-je, étonné par ma voix nasillarde et plus aiguë que jamais.

Je passais une main sur mes joues toutes douces, sans barbe, alors que Mathieu semblait essayer de me tuer simplement par son regard, comme tous les autres. Seule la Fille semblait détachée de la situation. Je savais qu'elle cachait sa joie.

« Je... j'ai fait une machine pour prendre l'apparence de qui on veut, m-mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a raté ! A l'origine, j'ai seulement appuyé sur le bouton pour allumer la machine, pas pour lancer la transformation... ! D'ailleurs notre transformation actuelle n'a rien à voir avec le résultat que je voulais... ! Il semble que nous ayons seulement changé de sexe mais ce n'était pas à ça que devait servir ma machine... »

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me justifier auprès d'eux, même si je parlais peut-être plus pour moi-même. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui avait raté dans mon invention, où j'avais raté...

« Prof, tu es un putain de scientifique raté ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je t'ai déjà dit dix mille fois que je ne veux pas que tes saloperies d'expériences nuisent à notre vie ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je te préviens que tu vas régler ça rapidement, compris ?! »

Mon coeur se serra en l'entendant alors que les autres, sauf le Patron, semblaient également choqués de la dureté des paroles de Mathieu. Le Hippie avait même cessé de danser et nous regardait avec inquiétude. Pourtant les yeux bleus de Mathieu continuaient de me lancer des éclairs et il ne semblait pas regretter un seul instant ses paroles... Un scientifique raté... Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout, combien de mes expériences avaient parfaitement fonctionnées ? Je savais que Mathieu n'aimait pas mes expériences mais ses mots faisaient mal. Etrangement il avait mieux réagi lorsque j'avais fabriqué une potion pour que nous, ses personnalités, puissions sortir de sa tête ! Il n'aimait mes expériences que lorsqu'il y gagnait quelque chose.

« Allez Mathieu, tire pas la gueule... ça pourrait être drôle de voir comment c'est, d'avoir un autre sexe ? » dit le Panda en souriant, tentant de calmer l'atmosphère.

Pour simple réponse notre créateur lui jeta un regard noir avant de soupirer en se massant les tempes. D'une voix plus posée, il dit :

« Bon. On doit s'organiser. Déjà vous allez vous trouver un prénom si vous voulez sortir, ensuite on va devoir se trouver d'autres fringues... Si on nous demande, vous n'avez aucun lien avec Mathieu Sommet et son émission, compris ? On va prendre une nouvelle identité, c'est comme une nouvelle vie. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Mathieu me jeta un regard perçant.

« Et toi, tu vas régler tout ça. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous suivrez cette fanfiction ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	2. Le magasin, la fillette et le bad boy

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre II : Le magasin, la fillette et le Bad boy.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je serrais les dents en arpentant les rayons du magasin, serrant mon sac cabas pour faire les courses contre moi. Accompagné du Geek et de la Fille, les gens avaient tendance à nous regarder bizarrement. En même temps, nous étions un groupe de trois jeunes femmes en habit d'homme trop grand pour nous, totalement décoiffées avec la mine des mauvais jours. Enfin, sauf la Fille qui elle, semblait réjouit.

Je la suivais bêtement sans vraiment faire attention à où elle nous emmenait. Après tout, c'était elle la pro dans ce genre de situation. Si au début, j'hésitais à dépenser mon fric dans des fringues que nous aurions mis une fois seulement, je savais maintenant que nous resterions comme ça surement un moment. Cela faisait plus de trois jours que nous étions prisonnier dans des corps différent, et Prof ne savait toujours pas comment arranger la situation. J'avais donc décidé à contrecoeur d'écouter les conseils de la Fille qui me disait d'aller acheter des habits pour tout le monde.

« Tu verras, Mathieu, ça sera vite fait. »

Elle aimait beaucoup la mode. Tout ça était un jeu, pour elle. Elle voulait nous relooker, et même si elle détestait faire les boutiques autant que moi, elle adorait les vêtements. Heureusement je pouvais lui faire confiance pour prendre les articles les moins chères. Elle nous fit avancer dans les rayons plein de vêtement, regardant par moment des pantalons, chaussures ou des t-shirts sans vraiment nous demander notre avis. Parfois elle les prenait, parfois non, mais au bout d'un certain temps notre panier se retrouva rempli de vêtement. Moi, je m'en fichais complètement. Mon seul souhait était de ne pas me trimballer à poile en public.

Le Geek trainait les pieds derrière moi. Il était encore plus ennuyé que moi de faire du shopping, mais j'avais refusé de subir ça tout seul. Il regardait autour de lui et soupira quand la Fille s'exclama :

« Allez, venez, il faut qu'on essaie ça ! »

Comme un porc qu'on emmène à l'abattoir, le gamin me lança un regard de désespoir en s'avançant vers les cabines d'essayages. Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaule et une moue désolé : comme nous avions tous le même corps à quelques détails près, nous n'avions pas besoin de tous essayer les vêtements, et c'était le gameur qui était chargé de cette tâche ingrate à cause de son caractère dominé.

Je me laissais tomber sur un tabouret près des chaussures et poussa un petit soupir. Cette situation me dépassait, je n'en dormais presque plus. Comment continuer à tourner Salut Les Geeks dans mon état ? Je ne pouvais que m'avancer dans les scripts, ce qui en soit ne me dérangeait pas non plus. Le réel problème était que quand je ne respectais pas les délais de publication de mes épisodes, j'avais ma communauté sur le dos. Bah, tant pis pour eux, je n'étais surement pas prêt de me montrer comme ça.

Les autres avaient également mal réagis, ou presque. Patron lui, était ravi de pouvoir découvrir le corps "féminin" sous un tout autre angle, comme comparer les différentes sensations entre la masturbation de vulve et la masturbation d'un pénis. Il disait que ça l'aiderait à mieux comprendre les femmes et par conséquent à mieux les satisfaire au lit. Il n'avait pas tort : j'étais curieux également, et après avoir également mené l'expérience de mon côté, j'en avais conclu que je n'étais pas un aussi bon coup que je le pensais.

J'en voulais malgré tout toujours au Prof. C'était quand même dingue ! Je lui apportais ma confiance, je le laissais faire ses expériences parce que je savais que ça le rendait heureux, et voilà comment il me remerciait ! En nous créant encore une fois des problèmes ! Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non m'importait peu. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, mais je savais que c'était justement une des qualités qu'il navait pas. Il ne vivait que pour la science, que pour ses expériences, pour lui faire attention était secondaire.

Au bout d'un moment, le geek sortit de la cabine l'air épuisé. Il hocha doucement la tête en me voyant et je compris que c'était fini : il avait tout essayé et était pressé de rentrer pour retrouver le calme de sa chambre et de ses jeux vidéos. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je pris le sachet d'habits des mains de la fille lorsqu'elle sortit également de la cabine, et alla payer le tout. Nous en avions pour presque deux cents euros. En grommelant quelques insultes destinées au Prof dans ma barbe, je sortais ma carte bancaire pour payer. Je me retournais ensuite et fut choqué de voir le gameur entouré de deux jeunes hommes. Rouge comme une tomate, le Geek semblait ne pas pouvoir parler, trop timide pour ça. Je cherchais la Fille du regard en m'approchant d'eux, et dit à ma personnalité enfantine :

« Allez, on y va. »

Il leva la tête vers moi et me regarda comme son sauveur en hochant vivement la tête alors que l'un des garçons, un Bad boy à la veste en cuir lui sourit.

« Allez, tu veux pas me donner ton numéro ? »

Le deuxième garçon qui l'accompagnait acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant, puis me fit un clin d'oeil déplacé.

« Oh, tu as une soeur en plus ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, assez énervé. Evidemment, maintenant que je n'avais plus l'apparence d'un homme, je ne pouvais plus intervenir à ma guise dans ce genre de situation. Je pris le Geek par le bras et l'attira contre moi en crachant :

« On est pas intéressé. »

Puis m'éloigna à grands pas d'eux alors que le rouge aux joues, le gamin passa une main dans ses cheveux pour jeter un oeil en arrière, comme choqué par la situation. D'une voix tremblante d'excitation, il s'exclama dans un murmure :

« Mathieu ! Ils voulaient mon numéro !

-Toi tu ferais mieux de te méfier des types comme ça. » dis-je en le regardant sévèrement.

Une fois en dehors de la boutique, je lâchais son bras en cherchant la Fille du regard dans l'allé marchande. Où elle pouvait bien être... je lui en voulais d'avoir laissé ce gosse naïf seul... Je la vis finalement à une boulangerie en train de payer et m'approcha à grands pas d'elle, le Geek marchant sur mes talons. Elle sourit et remercia le boulanger en s'éloignant avec un petit sachet et sourit en nous voyant, allant à notre rencontre.

« Ah, Mathieu ! Je nous ai pris des viennoiseries.

-Chut, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » chuchotais-je en lui lançant un regard noir, observant furtivement les alentours.

« Personne ne nous entendra mais comme tu voudras, "Mathilde" ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soufflais bruyamment en prenant un petit pain qu'elle me tendait pour mordre à pleine dent dedans, et le Geek m'imita.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser le Geek seul, il s'est fait aborder par deux pauvres types.

-Ah ? Pourtant il en a l'air plutôt content. » dit-elle en le regardant.

Le gameur hocha vivement la tête en souriant, le contour de la bouche pleine de miettes, déclats de sucre et de traces de chocolat. Je secouais doucement la tête en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. Evidemment qu'il était content, personne ne voulait jamais lui adresser la parole, et d'un coup il se faisait accoster par deux gars !

« Je m'en fiche, qu'il soit content. C'est dangereux, c'est tout. »

Décidé, je tirais à nouveau le gamin par le bras en direction de la sortie. Je savais que la Fille n'était pas d'accord avec moi, et je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de me suivre. Pourtant elle ne fit aucune remarque, surement pour ne pas se lancer avec moi dans un débat stérile. Tenant fermement le sachet de vêtement, je me dépêchais de retourner à la maison. Qui sait, peut-être que le Prof avait finalement trouvé quelque chose pour nous sortir de cette situation ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	3. Tête à tête avec un blaireau

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre III : Tête à tête avec un blaireau.

.

.

.

PDV Fille

.

Assise sur le canapé en tweed gris entre Maître Panda et le Hippie, je regardais attentivement le Patron et Mathieu. Après être rentré du magasin, nous avions distribué quelques vêtements aux autres avant de ranger le reste dans nos armoires. Mathieu était maintenant vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'un simple débardeur blanc. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux châtains en chignon sévère et faisait les cents pas dans le salon devant nous.

« Bon, vous retenez ce que j'ai dit ! Vous vous trouvez un prénom de remplacement au cas où si on vous le demande... bref, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie... une putain de nouvelle vie qui n'a pas intérêt à durer longtemps... »

En disant cela, il jeta un regard noir au scientifique qui déglutit. Il n'avait toujours aucune piste et craignait par-dessus tout la colère de notre créateur. Habillé d'un débardeur noir, il avait néanmoins tenu à garder sa blouse blanche et avait un short également blanc. Contrairement à nous autres, il s'était presque immédiatement coupé les cheveux courts, arborant une coupe à la garçonne, prétendant que ses cheveux le dérangeraient durant ses expériences.

« Tu nous l'as déjà dit, Mathieu... » se plaignit le Geek d'une petite voix bien plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mathieu s'arrêta de marcher et lui jeta un regard noir. Le Geek, vêtu d'une combi-short bleue-grise rayée baissa la tête, ses couettes qu'il avait fait maladroitement tombant sur ses épaules.

« Toi, tu ferais mieux de faire basse figure et de ne pas parler avec des inconnus.

-Oh, ça va gamin, laisse le un peu s'amuser. »

Cette fois, ce fut au Patron habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un chemisier en dentelle noir également, de recevoir un regard désapprobateur du schizophrène. Mathieu semblait légèrement à cran, ces temps-ci. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, le criminel ne cilla pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés avant de glisser une clope entre ses lèvres et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bon, je sors, ne m'attendez pas pour bouffer ce soir. »

Je regardais le criminel partir alors que le Hippie près de moi, glissa du canapé, endormi. Sa robe orange abricot à fleur lui remonta sur le haut du ventre, laissant voir sa culotte à coeur, et je levais les yeux au ciel : dieu merci, le Patron venait juste de sortir ! Je le saisis sous les bras pour le hisser près de moi et il papillonna des yeux : il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit à cause de maux de ventre, mais actuellement il était parfaitement sobre. Ses cheveux noués grossièrement en natte lui tombaient dans le dos et il soupira en se rasseyant un peu mieux dans le canapé.

« T'as vraiment une sale gueule. » lui fit remarquer Maître Panda assis près de moi.

Ce dernier se leva en lisant sa jupe ceinturée à carreaux grise avant de se pencher sur la table basse pour y prendre son portable, laissant une belle vue sur son décolleté. Tous les autres plongèrent leurs regards dedans d'une façon totalement indiscrète alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une paire de nibard. Il fallait dire que Panda était très beau ! Contrairement aux autres garçons, il avait pris un grand plaisir à s'habiller avec de beaux vêtements et avait mis beaucoup de soin dans son apparence. Il avait avec sa jupe un beau chemisier rose pâle qui mettait sa petite poitrine en valeur et s'était même maquillé ! J'étais jalouse, il maniait visiblement les accessoires de maquillage mieux que moi.

« Je sais, j'ai mal dormis hier. Je ne digère pas bien les lactoses, gros. » expliqua le camé avec un soupir fatigué.

Effectivement, Patron avait préparé un repas à base de lait de chèvre la veille et Hippie, n'osant pas se plaindre de peur de le vexer, avait mangé sans broncher. Je soupirais et me leva en le tirant vers moi.

« Allez, viens, on va regarder un film. »

J'étais très proche du Hippie. Il était doux, timide, toujours tellement gentil et généreux. C'était sans doute méchant de faire des préférences, mais il était le frère que j'aimais le plus. Nous nous entendions à ravir, je n'avais pas peur de lui confier mes pensées et inversement, et mes moments préférés de la semaine étaient lorsque nous regardions des séries ensemble dans ma chambre. Il hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et Panda disparu dans un couloir un peu plus loin où était sa propre chambre. Mathieu souffla et jeta une manette de jeux vidéo à Geek qui sourit, satisfait, avant de dire :

« Bon, je sors boire un verre. C'est au tour de qui de faire à bouffer ? »

J'hochais la tête en me dirigeant vers les escaliers et haussa les épaules.

« Geek, je crois.

-Bon, alors je rentrerais peut-être avec des pizzas. »

Je souris légèrement face à la mine outrée du gameur qui, assis sur le canapé, jeta un regard noir à notre créateur. Ce dernier était très sérieux, même si ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Si vous vous plaignez à chaque fois de ma cuisine, je vous ferais plus rien à manger, hein ! » bougonna ce dernier en remettant son jeu en marche.

Il fallait dire ce qui était : la cuisine du petit était généralement affreuse. Mais nous refusions tous de cuisiner un jour de plus dans la semaine, ici c'était chacun son tour, comme avec les tâches ménagères. Je ne rajoutais rien et monta à l'étage, la musique du jeu vidéo du petit couvrant les craquements des marches des escaliers.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soufflais bruyamment en m'installant sur le tabouret du bar La Levrette Café, commandant une bière sans même saluer le barman. Evidemment, sous ma forme actuelle je n'étais plus l'habitué que tout le monde connaissait. J'avais tendance à oublier comment le monde me voyait. Je m'étais habitué à ce nouveau corps, je restais moi.

Bercé par le brouhaha de la foule dans le bar, je regardais ma bière, l'air inexpressif. Cela ne servait à rien de faire pression sur le Prof et de le harceler, je savais qu'il se donnait déjà à fond pour régler la situation. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, tout ça était sa faute !

Je bus quelques gorgées de ma bière alors qu'un type s'installa près de moi. Je devinais rapidement que j'avais affaire à un gros lourd étant donné qu'il y avait de nombreuses places vides autours de nous. Evidemment, d'habitude c'était moi le gros lourd ! Mais désormais les rôles se trouvaient vraisemblablement inversés. En même temps, j'étais plutôt séduisant dans ce corps, sans vouloir me venter évidemment.

« Salut, t'es du coin ? » me demanda une voix modulée et sympathique que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je me tournais vivement vers un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns bien fournis et épais, une légère barbe de trois jours et des yeux bruns chocolat perçants qui semblaient me passer au rayon x. En le voyant, je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma bière et toussa violement alors qu'il lâcha un petit rire en tapotant mon dos.

« Vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

-N-non, c'est rien... »

Je repoussais sa main d'un mouvement sec, assez gêné. Je connaissais mon ami, je savais exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Contrairement à moi, quand Antoine parlait à une fille, il n'avait qu'un but : la mettre dans son lit. J'aimais beaucoup draguer également, mais ne recherchais pas systématiquement à coucher, j'aimais aussi me faire des amies, rencontrer du monde.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Antoine.

-Ah... moi c'est Mathilde...

-Jolie prénom ! Tu viens souvent ici ? J'adore le nom de ce bar, c'est super original, quoi qu'un peu beauf ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Je soupirais doucement. Malgré mes réponses sèches, il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et que je voulais être seul. Ou plutôt oui, il le comprenait très bien mais continuait d'insister. Quel charognard...

«Oui, assez souvent.

-Ah ? Moi aussi, pourtant je ne t'avais jamais vu avant ! Tu vis dans le coin, du coup ? Peut-être qu'on n'habite pas loin l'un de l'autre sans le savoir ! »

Je soufflais bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre mon agacement, avant de vider ma bière d'une traite. Même dans mon bar préféré avec un bon pote à moi je n'étais plus tranquille. Antoine ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils face à mon comportement alors que je payais ma consommation.

« Bon, je dois y aller. »

Sans lui adresser un regard, je lui tournais le dos et sortit du bar. Mon ancienne vie me manquait déjà, dont ma relation avec mes amis que je ne pouvais pas voir ainsi. J'avais vraiment, vraiment hâte que tout se termine.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant vous a lui aussi plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	4. Métro, boulot... bobo.

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre IV : Métro, boulot Bobo ?

.

.

.

PDV Hippie

.

Je soupirais doucement en enfilant ma veste. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous étions dans ce corps, et le Prof semblait loin de trouver une solution. Moi je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas le brusquer : j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il finirait par trouver un moyen, j'avais confiance en lui. Puis honnêtement, être pris pour une fille ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je ne sortais pas souvent et mes parties de jambe en l'air, bien que différente, étaient plutôt intéressantes. Et puis pour me droguer, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir une bite ! Car évidemment il était impensable pour moi d'arrêter ce qui me rendait heureux. Ça me permettait de ne penser à rien, ou en tout cas d'ignorer mes nombreux problèmes, comme ma dépression ou mes dettes. J'avais parfois honte de l'admettre, mais j'étais totalement dépendant aux drogues dures. Je savais que c'était mal, dangereux, mais j'arrivais encore à me contrôler pour ne pas en prendre toute la journée. Pourtant mes proches continuaient de me harceler pour que j'arrête. Mais j'étais trop faible.

Seul le Patron me foutait la paix avec ça. Sans doute parce qu'il me comprenait. Lui-même avait été dépendant à une époque, il savait ce que je traversais. Et lui qui possédait tous les vices ne souhaitait surement pas me faire la morale.

Je nouais mes cheveux emmêlés en natte. J'aimais beaucoup faire cette coiffure avec mes cheveux longs, mais je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas fan des brosses à cheveux et n'en avais utilisé qu'une fois ou deux depuis ma transformation. J'étais épuisé et mon corps était tout courbaturé, mais j'étais encore à jeun de toute substance. Patron, debout près de moi enfilait sa chemise pour cacher sa poitrine nue, sous les yeux de Maître Panda qui le matait sans vergogne.

« Alors, tu aimes la vue ? » demanda le criminel en ricanant, mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Oui, mais comme on est pareil, c'est comme si je me regardais. Donc je ne matte pas. » expliqua l'ursidé sur un ton d'évidence même si son explication était bancale.

En slip, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la table basse du salon avant d'allumer la télé. Presque personne n'était à la maison aujourd'hui. Geek était à un cyber café, la Fille était allée se promener avec Mathieu, seul le Prof était à la maison, enfermé dans son labo.

« Bon bah je reste ici hein ! C'est votre tour à tous les deux de faire les courses pour la semaine ! »

Patron hocha calmement la tête et me fis un signe de tête pour m'inviter à me lever. Je soufflais bruyamment en me levant d'un air nonchalant, assez dérangé à l'idée de me lever du canapé moelleux. Je passais mes mains sur le jeans à trous que j'avais mis pour le lisser et enfila une veste par-dessus mon t-shirt à l'effigie de la série Sherlock. Je pris mon cabas à roulette et en silence, partit avec le criminel en direction du magasin.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je soufflais en marchant à grands pas, mains dans les poches. Sur le chemin, certaines personnes, principalement des hommes se retourner pour m'admirer. J'étais une belle femme, plutôt bonne, et je me serais bien baisé. Evidemment, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais je devais bien avouer que les regards lourds de sens et lubriques sur mon postérieur me dérangeait : j'aimais être le chasseur, pas la proie. Je savais de quoi les mecs étaient capables, car j'étais la pire des ordures, le plus grand danger qu'une femme puisse rencontrer. Je violais, agressais sexuellement, tuais. Malgré ça, j'avais toujours derrière moi une communauté de gamines stupides qui fantasmaient sur moi, me prenant pour leur dieu, leur "senpai", prête à me défendre aveuglément contre n'importe quelles accusations. Merci Salut Les Geeks ! Car sans cette bande de connes pathétiques pour plaider ma cause, je serais surement déjà derrière les barreaux. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point un pédophile, proxénète, violeur, la pire des merdes, pouvait échapper au contrôle de la justice à partir du moment où il était bien entouré, et également de voir à quel point il pouvait être aimé par ses fans malgré ses actions inhumaines.

Cette communauté toxique remplie de fillette immature de seize ans était le cancer que nous devions porter moi et les autres depuis que notre émission avait commencé. Tous ces ados parlaient de nous tout le temps, nous trouvaient "trop beaux" avec "des yeux si bleus" et voulaient "nous sauter". Et bien sûr, ils étaient fans de moi, écrivaient des fanfictions puants la virginité à plein nez, parlaient tout le temps de sexualité, de choses obscènes en prétendant parler "comme le grand Patron de SLG" alors que ces puceaux ne savaient rien du tout au cul. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils m'étaient utiles, et dès que des accusations contre moi explosaient sur les réseaux sociaux, ils me défendaient mieux que leur propre mère, harcelant les victimes jusqu'à ce quelles abandonnent toutes poursuites. Ces jeunes devaient être bien cons, naïfs et surtout facilement manipulables pour adorer un criminel comme moi. Je pouvais faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui sans être inquiété grâce à eux.

Mathieu, lui, les détestait. Il trouvait ça ridicule et avait bien raison. Le fait d'être idéalisé, de ne recevoir que des compliments à tout ce qu'il faisait sans aucun commentaire constructif le gênait beaucoup. Il avait souvent peur de prendre la grosse tête, de ne pas savoir se remettre en question à cause de cette communauté toxique. Recevoir en message privé des photos de cosplay de gamines qui lui proposaient des rendez-vous l'exaspérait, il en était de même pour ces fanfictions stupides nous mettant en couple entre nous, ou encore avec son collègue et ami Antoine Daniel. Il appréciait en revanche les fanarts et les fanmades à partir du moment où ces derniers ne le glorifiaient pas.

Les autres eux, restaient loin de ces fans au maximum. Surtout le Geek qui lui, s'était pendant un certain temps prit pour un Dieu. Il était même parti de la maison, persuadé de pouvoir s'en sortir seul sans boulot, mais était vite revenu la queue entre les jambes. Aujourd'hui, il prenait du recule sur les commentaires ne faisant que l'idéaliser. Les autres savaient rester terre à terre, se montraient sympathiques avec cette communauté toxique lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur Internet à les éviter. Seul le Hippie n'avait pas ce problème : il n'avait aucuns réseaux sociaux, préférait rester loin de ça.

Debout à côté de moi, il avançait en tirant le cabas plein de commission. Il était une très belle nana, comme moi, et jamais encore il ne s'était plains de la situation étrange dans laquelle nous étions. Moi, j'avais râlé : impossible d'aller bosser comme ça, on me prendrait pour un usurpateur. Le Patron, transformé en gonzesse ? N'importe quoi. Mais bon, avoir changé de corps avait un avantage : j'avais découvert que je n'étais pas aussi doué que ça pour faire plaisir aux dames. Toute ma réputation s'écroulait ! Visiblement, j'avais négligé le clitoris durant des années entières... Bref, maintenant je ne ferais plus cette erreur, et de toute manière avec ma réputation, jamais mon expérience au lit ne serait remise en question.

On se mettait toujours par deux pour aller faire les courses, c'était plus simple et on se sentait moins seul ainsi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu sans nuage. Après avoir pris deux tickets de métro, on se rendit dans ce transport en commun, tous les deux dans un wagon quasiment vide.

Je soufflais en m'installant sur un siège avec lui, regardant l'actualité sur mon portable sans vraiment faire attention au monde autour de moi. Assis sur le siège à côté, le Hippie tapait du pied : je savais qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez nous pour fumer son premier joint de la journée.

« Salut beauté. »

Un gras d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants se laissa tomber près de moi et me souris de toutes ses dents en glissant sa main contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Bien que je portais un jeans, je me sentais très gêné au contact de sa main mais resta stoïque : ce rigolo ne me faisait pas peur, les petits cons comme lui, comme moi, bah je savais les matter. Deux autres types du même âge approchèrent, l'un d'eux allant poser une main sur la fesse du Hippie.

« Alors ma mignonne, tu essayes de chauffer qui avec ce short tout serré ? »

Mal à l'aise, mon frère repoussa sa main en se raclant la gorge alors que je serrais les dents. A part nous cinq, ce wagon était vide et je ne me sentais pas vraiment en sécurité, chose très rare me concernant. J'étais le grand Patron, personne ne pouvait me faire du mal, j'étais invincible, le plus grand criminel de la ville de Nantes ! Pourtant, dans ce nouveau corps, je n'étais plus rien. Juste une pauvre gonzesse sans défense, visiblement, et j'avais oublié ce détail avant de sortir de la maison : je n'avais pas pris mon flingue.

« Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait... » murmura le Hippie alors que je me levais.

« Vous voulez quoi, bande de gros dégueulasses ?

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous manquer de respect, sale pute. » cracha l'autre gars en retrait, bras croisés adossé contre un mur du wagon.

Je serrais les dents et m'apprêta à parler quand le vieux mec aux cheveux grisonnants me repoussa sur le siège où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt pour m'attirer contre lui, caressant ma poitrine à travers mon chemisier. Je me tendis et déglutis, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, comme pétrifié, en état de sidération. Mon cerveau m'ordonnait de ne pas bouger, comme si ça pouvait me sauver. Je le sentis glisser une main dans son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe en érection qu'il frotta à moi, contre ma cuisse. Dans quelle galère on était...

.

PDV Hippie

.

Le troisième type en retrait, un homme d'un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'année habillé en costar cravate avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs, rasé de près tenait un portable et d'un air salace, filmait la scène avec un des dernier modèle de téléphone à être sorti. L'idée que tous ces porcs étaient surement père de famille me dégoutait...

Collé à moi, un type grand de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq s'attela à défaire mon short. Ils étaient trois, nous étions deux, personne n'était dans les environs pour nous porter secours. J'avais essayé de prendre mon portable pour appeler les flics, mais ces types me l'avaient pris et me narguaient à présent.

« C'est ça que tu veux ma belle ? » me demanda le gars qui filmait en secouant mon portable d'un air fier.

Je déglutis, les larmes aux yeux, totalement paniqué et jetais un oeil à Patron. Il était fort, il était invincible, lui pourrait m'aider. Pourtant, son regard ne croisa pas le mien et je le retrouvais prostré contre l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se masturbait contre lui. Si même lui ne contrôlait pas la situation, comment aurais-je pu faire quelque chose contre ça ? Je savais que certains mecs pouvaient se comporter de façon horrible mais je n'avais jamais pensé à la chose, je n'avais jamais songé à essayer de faire changer ça, et d'ailleurs jamais encore je n'avais imaginé être dans cette situation un jour.

Ces vieux mecs dégoutants avec leurs queues hideuses et fripées... tout ça me donnait la gerbe. Le chauve collé à moi réussi malgré mes tentatives de coups à baisser mon short en jeans sur le bas de mes cuisses. Je poussais une exclamation terrifiée qui mourut dans ma gorge alors qu'il m'immobilisa difficilement contre la paroi du wagon, sortant son sexe de son propre pantalon avant de baisser mon boxer gris.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort de présentation... un petit cul comme le tien devrait être dans un bel emballage cadeaux, comme un slip ou mieux, un string... pas un truc de mec... » ricana-t-il de sa voix grasse à mon oreille.

« A-arrêtez... ! »

Je me sentais sale, mon coeur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine comme s'il souhaitait en sortir. Mes tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens sous la peur et le stress, alors que je découvrais peu à peu ce que les femmes vivaient chaque jour dans les transports en commun. L'homme se colla davantage à moi et une douleur fulgurante me déchira en deux alors que mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrirent en grand sous la stupéfaction.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	5. La faute à qui ? Au Karma ?

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre v : A qui la faute ? Au Karma ?

.

.

.

PDV Fille

.

« C'est de ta faute, Prof. »

Le ton de Mathieu était accusateur, cassant. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon, le visage neutre. Il ne laissait aucune émotion se peindre sur son visage, pourtant son corps vibrait de colère. Tête baissée, il regardait le sol face à nous quatre, silencieux. Hippie et Patron étaient assis dans le canapé du salon alors que debout près d'eux, je veillais à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Enfin, difficile de se montrer utile dans ce genre de situation !

Les deux compères étaient rentrés environ deux heures plus tôt. Nous nous étions beaucoup inquiétés de ne pas les voir rentrer, et je sentais que quelque chose d'anormal avait eu lieu. Et quand enfin ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte sans le cabas de commission, les yeux vides et couverts d'hématomes, mes craintes avaient été confirmées. J'avais essayé d'être douce, compréhensive, pas insistante, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne m'y prenais pas bien pour les rassurer, et que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne les ferait se sentir bien. J'éprouvais une certaine rage sourde au fond de moi, une colère terrible que je n'arrivais pas à apaiser. J'avais envie de trouver ces porcs et de les faire payer.

J'avais nettoyé le pantalon plein de sperme du Patron. Ça m'écoeurait de me dire que des types comme ça se promenaient en liberté parmi nous, parmi des jeunes filles et des enfants. Combien de victime avaient-ils fait ? Combien d'entre elles avaient porté plainte ? Etaient-ils connus des services de police ? La vidéo avait déjà été postée sur le net. Je l'avais enregistrée, non pas par curiosité malsaine mais pour pouvoir la montrer aux flics. Dans leur malheur, mes frères avaient eu de la chance d'être filmés : rares étaient les affaires de viol où l'on pouvait présenter des preuves. La vidéo avait fait de nombreuses vues, et bientôt elle serait surement bloquée. Des sales types avaient posté des commentaires salaces, mais des personnes biens l'avaient également signalée.

Le Hippie avait fermé les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, tombant sur le dossier du canapé. Il était celui qui avait eu le moins de chance, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Lui avait été violé, le Patron seulement agressé. C'était méchant de dire ça, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit l'inverse : le Patron méritait de subir ça, le Hippie non.

Le scientifique baissa la tête en jouant avec ses doigts, penaud et blessé. Les mots de Mathieu devaient être durs à entendre pour lui, je le savais. Je trouvais par ailleurs notre créateur trop dur avec lui, trop exigeant.

« Tu exagères, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui les ai violé... » bredouilla le Prof, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard noir, une veine palpitant sur le haut de son front. Mathieu en colère était dangereux et pouvait s'emporter très vite. Mais là, tout était différent. Il n'était pas seulement en colère, il était mort de peur et inquiet. Ses longs cheveux châtains en bataille tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus jetaient des regards meurtriers.

« Si, c'est ta faute ! Ils ne se seraient pas fait violer s'ils n'étaient pas dans un corps de nana ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

Je vis le scientifique baisser les yeux pour observer ses chaussures en cuir noir avec attention, la gorge visiblement nouée, incapable de parler. Je soupirais et dit de façon autoritaire, décidant de prendre la situation en main :

« Arrête un peu, Mathieu, tu es totalement stupide. C'est la faute de Prof si on a ce corps, en revanche ce n'est pas sa faut si des violeurs trainent en liberté. Alors t'es mignon, mais tu vas arrêter de te défouler sur lui deux secondes, ça ne résoudra rien, ce qui est fait est fait. »

Je vis mon créateur serrer les dents, mais il ne rajouta rien. Visiblement, j'avais vue juste et il savait que j'avais raison. Il avait sans doute besoin de calmer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et le scientifique était la cible parfaite. Ce dernier me jeta un regard peiné mais souris pour me remercier silencieusement.

Dans la soirée, j'allais voir le Hippie dans sa chambre, lui apportant son repas, essayant de lui parler un peu. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne voulait surement pas discuter avec moi après cette journée surement traumatisante, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même... Il était très sensible, même s'il semblait généralement indifférent à tout. Je voulais le soutenir, être là pour lui, mais comment l'aider ? Il était amorphe dans son lit, sans bouger à regarder le plafond, les larmes aux yeux. Il devait être en état de choc et prétexta être fatigué pour ne pas me voir. C'était surement la vérité, mais comptait-il réellement dormir ?

J'étais ensuite allée voir Patron. Le criminel était assis à son bureau, en slip, se baladant sur Internet. Il ne le montrait pas, mais je savais qu'il était perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant je n'avais aucune compassion pour lui. Il avait brisé tant de vie, il ne faisait que recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, le karma existait peut-être vraiment ? Dans la chambre sombre, j'avais posé un plateau repas contenant deux sandwichs et un jus d'orange sur la table de nuit en ébène. Seule la lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre pour venir éclairer la pièce, et je soufflais, agacée, me montrant malgré tout serviable.

« Tu pourrais allumer la lumière, tu vas abîmer tes yeux !

-Essaye pas d'être sympa avec moi pour te donner bonne conscience, gamine. Je sais que tu es heureuse de ce qu'il m'arrive. »

Ce murmure froid aurait bien pu être sensuel s'il n'était pas dit avec autant de rancoeur. La voix roquailleuse mais claire du Patron, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée était hypnotisante. Je fronçais malgré tout les sourcils, assez outrée par ses paroles. Le fait que je sois sympathique n'avait rien à voir avec quelconque bonne conscience, je savais simplement me montrer agréable avec ma famille et m'occuper d'elle lorsque Maître Panda n'était pas là pour accomplir cette tâche, ce qui était le cas en cette soirée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et même si je pense que oui, c'est bien fait, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis heureuse de ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne suis pas comme toi, et je ne serais jamais assez cruelle pour être heureuse du malheur de quelqu'un. » dis-je d'une voix ferme et cassante.

Patron se tourna vers moi, son regard caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il semblait étrangement calme même si sa voix était basse et menaçante. Je m'en fichais : je m'étais toujours opposée à lui, je n'allais pas être toute gentille avec lui en permanence à cause de ses caprices ou du fait qu'il était le "grand" Patron de l'émission Salut Les Geeks.

« Ah ouai ? Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Je lui jetais un regard noir, lui tenant tête. Je sentais dans sa voix vibrante de colère une légère once d'incertitude ou de je ne sais quoi qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Ce n'était pas en haussant le ton que j'allais retirer ce que j'avais dit. Il avait fait tellement de mal, aujourd'hui il comprenait ce que ses victimes avaient ressenti.

« Totalement. Tu vois ce que tu ressens ? Tu as fait dix fois pire à plein de femme et plein d'homme. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon et que tu deviendras une personne meilleure. »

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils en me regardant et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement sans savoir quoi dire alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de sa chambre. Je n'étais pas en colère mais il était vrai que je lui en voulais un peu. Le voir toujours échapper à la justice alors qu'il commettait les pires actes était rageant.

« Maintenant tu ferais mieux de manger et de prendre des forces. J'espère que tu te remettras vite. »

J'étais sincère même s'il pouvait en douter. Je sortis ensuite de sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne, épuisée par l'inquiétude, la peur et la rancœur que provoquait en moi les évènements qui avaient eu lieu aujourd'hui. J'étais tellement heureuse, tellement à l'aise dans mon corps ! C'était comme si après toutes ces années de mal-être et de douleur passée dans un corps qui n'était pas le miens, je revivais. Ce n'était pas comme une nouvelle vie, une naissance ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais celle que j'avais toujours été, mais dans ma vraie enveloppe corporelle, et ça changeait beaucoup.

Certes, j'étais très heureuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et ça créait visiblement des tensions dans ma famille...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'arrive à instaurer une certaine ambiance ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	6. Une demande déplacée

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VI : Une demande déplacée

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je serrais mon verre de bière entre mes mains, tête baissée à observer le comptoir en bois du bar, collant à cause de je ne sais quelle substance. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré de sortir le soir après ce qui était arrivé à Hippie et Patron mais je refusais pour autant de m'empêcher de vivre. Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson, le liquide rafraichissant et amer coula dans ma gorge alors que quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi.

Je poussais un profond soupir : je savais qui il était. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce parfum d'eau de Cologne et de tisane à la cannelle. Sans même tourner la tête vers ce nouvel individu, il me demanda de sa voix modulée et sympathique :

« Salut Mathilde ! Encore ici ?

-Oui, on dirait bien... » répondis-je à Antoine dans un soupire.

Je me décidais enfin à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Mon ami me manquait, et me faire draguer par lui dès que je mettais un pied dans mon bar habituel était gênant et vraiment emmerdant. Antoine, sa touffe de cheveux bougeant au rythme de ses paroles, me sourit d'un air amical et charmeur.

« Tu m'avais dit vrai, tu viens souvent dans le coin on dirait. »

J'hochais la tête d'un air évasif en buvant une gorgée de ma bière. Au moins avec Antoine près de moi, je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité, même s'il était un vrai lourdeau. Malgré ma réticence à continuer la conversation, cela n'empêcha pas Antoine à me parler. Il était vraisemblablement déterminé.

« Je peux te payer un verre, si tu veux ? Ou alors on pourrait aller chez moi. C'est un peu trop bruyant ici, tu ne crois pas ?

-Bordel Antoine, arrête... » soufflais-je, épuisé mentalement.

C'était sorti tout seul, je n'avais pas fait exprès de dire ça, mais il m'exaspérait tellement ! Il ne lâchait donc jamais l'affaire ?! Je déglutis et tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, moi-même surpris par ce que j'avais dit. Le grand chevelu m'observait, interloqué, mais me sourit malgré tout, perturbé.

« Ah, on laisse tomber les familiarités ! Cool ! »

Je poussais un soupir encore plus profond, accablé par ce forceur, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, pris une décision qui n'était peut-être pas la bonne : j'allais tout lui dire, même s'il risquait de ne pas me croire. Au moins, s'il me prenait pour un fou, il arrêterait peut-être enfin de me draguer ! En tout cas je l'espérais grandement.

« Antoine, je dois te dire un truc... »

Mon ton sérieux sembla l'intriguer et l'effrayer à la fois. Aurais-je trouvé un moyen de le faire fuir et d'enfin le convaincre de me foutre la paix ?

« Je m'appelle pas Mathilde.

-Ah, mademoiselle a ses secrets ?

-Bordel Antoine, c'est moi ! Mathieu ! »

Antoine ouvrit la bouche sous la stupéfaction, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprit rien à la situation. Il finit par refermer la bouche sous mon air exaspéré, et se racla la gorge, le regard fuyant, mal à l'aise.

« Mathieu ? Quel Mathieu ?

-Sommet ! Ton pote de buverie ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, cette fois en me regardant sans ciller. Je le sentis me passer au rayon x avec ses yeux, suspectant par ailleurs que ce ne soit pas simplement dans le but de me reconnaitre, mais me laissa faire sans rien ajouter. Il ne sembla pas me croire du tout, à ses yeux je devais être une blondasse folle sortie tout droit d'une fanfiction.

« Ecoute, je sais, c'est compliqué. Je suis comme ça à cause d'une expérience de Prof, va pas croire que j'ai volontairement changé de sexe.

-Attend... t'es pas en train de te foutre de moi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Le fait que je mentionne le Prof dans cette conversation avait achevé de le convaincre : il n'y avait que mes amis proches ou moi-même qui étions au courant de l'existence de mes personnalités. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Voir son pote devant soi dans un autre corps que le sien devait être très perturbant, j'étais désolé pour Antoine. Et même si au départ je ne comptais absolument pas lui parler de ce problème ou lui révéler mon identité, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

« Ouai, c'est bien moi... A la maison on s'est tous transformé en nana... » chuchotais-je.

Je ne tenais pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre nous entende. Dans le meilleur des cas, je passerais pour un fou. Mais si jamais on me reconnaissait avec Antoine et qu'on nous surprenait à parler de mes personnalités comme si elles étaient réelles, que penserait-on ? Je ne tenais pas à ce que mes secrets les plus sombres soient révélés au grand jour.

« C'est vrai que je trouvais ça bizarre de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles... »

Il était vrai que cela faisait de nombreux jours que je n'avais pas donné signe de vie pour nos nombreuses soirées de buverie. Ça me manquait, mais vu le nombre de vieux mecs qui me harcelaient dès que je mettais les pieds dehors, il était hors de question que j'aille boire avec lui le soir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Patron et Hippie.

« Enfin bref, si tu pouvais arrêter de me draguer, ce serait cool... Parce que là ça devient gênant.

-Ouai, désolé... Mais c'est que t'es vraiment sexy comme ça... »

C'était étrange d'entendre ce compliment qui m'était destiné sortir de la bouche de mon ami, mais ça me fit sourire, amusé. J'haussais les épaules en buvant ma bière.

« Je suis toujours sexy. »

Entendre ma voix fluette me faisait bizarre. J'avais toujours eu une voix claire, mais elle restait grave, une voix d'homme. Je m'habituais doucement à cette nouvelle façon de vivre, à mon nouveau corps et ses particularités. Cela devait également être étrange pour Antoine, car je le voyais me regarder de travers comme s'il doutait encore de mon identité.

« Ça m'intrigue vraiment, tout ça. Tu as déjà baisé dans ce corps ? »

Ces questions étaient directes et crues maintenant qu'il savait réellement qui il avait en face de lui. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça ! Amusé, je levais les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement la tête, plutôt content d'à nouveau pouvoir parler avec mon pote.

« Non. Mais je me suis branlé, c'est vachement différent, puis j'ai dû me remettre en question aussi. Je suis moins doué au pieu que ce que je pensais.

-Ah... Et ça t'intéresserait pas d'essayer ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, mais il était vrai que tester mes rapports sexuels sous un autre jour, dans un autre corps, pourrait être enrichissant ou plaisant.

« Tu sais... si tu veux, toi et moi, on pourrait essayer... »

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant, pas vraiment sur de comprendre ce qu'il me proposait. Je tournais la tête vers lui, incertain, alors qu'il me sourit.

« Pardon ?

-Ouai, on pourrait baiser ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu sais, pas besoin de remise en question, j'envoie toujours les femmes au septième ciel. » se venta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur alors que je déglutis, dégouté.

Antoine était mon pote ! Et même si sa vantardise aurait pu me faire rire, actuellement il me dégoutait juste. Bordel, c'était un ami ! Même dans ce corps-là, coucher avec lui me semblait sale et interdit. Comment pouvait-il me proposer ça ? Pour lui, je n'étais visiblement plus Mathieu, son vieux pote de YouTube, juste une proie, un bout de viande.

« Hors de question. » dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

« Allez fais pas ta prude... Tu vas adorer...

-Tous les mecs pensent être bons au lit sans jamais se remettre en question. Moi y compris, mais j'ai visiblement appris de mes erreurs. Tu ne peux pas avoir cette chance et je te plain, mais je te prierais de ne pas insister et de me foutre la paix. »

Antoine ouvrit la bouche sous la stupeur. J'avais parlé très calmement, mais avec autorité et une certaine agressivité dans la voix. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon pote. Je me leva sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et dit d'un ton ferme :

« Ecoute, si ton seul but est de me baiser, on ferait mieux de pas se voir tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon corps. »

Je me sentais en danger et mal à l'aise près de lui, ce forceur de taille. Je ne rajoutais rien et toujours sous son regard médusé, sortis du bar en l'ignorant. Antoine était mon pote, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant aussi vous a satisfait ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	7. Les relations sous un autre jour

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfic !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VII : Les relations sous un autre jour

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Encore en colère, j'avançais à pas rapides dans la rue, m'éloignant le plus vite possible du bar La Levrette. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, le ciel bleu devenait plus sombre à l'horizon, et des nuances roses et oranges entouraient les quelques nuages. Le vent faisait voler les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles que je n'avais pas réussi à entrer dans mon chignon et je frissonnais légèrement, n'étant vêtu que d'un jeans et d'un petit chemisier. Les poils sur mes avant-bras se dressèrent alors que j'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi.

« Mathieu, attend ! »

Je soufflais bruyamment, agacé, souhaitant seulement rentrer chez moi rapidement pour ne plus en sortir. Je commanderais une pizza et ferais une soirée film avec les autres. Oui, ce programme me plaisait bien.

« Fou moi la paix, Antoine.

-Non ! »

Il m'attrapa le poignet et agacé, je tentais de le repousser violement. Mais quel que soit mon apparence, ce corps-la ou mon vrai corps, Antoine avait toujours été plus fort que moi. Incapable de me défaire de son emprise, je lui jetais un regard noir, mais le visage crispé et furieux de mon ami me calma aussitôt. Il demanda d'une voix vibrante de colère :

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Ce qu'il me prend ?! T'es là comme un gros lourd à insister pour qu'on baise ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses ! T'es pas curieux ?! Tu pourrais dire oui pour me faire plaisir, on est pote, non ?! Ça nous rapprochera peut-être... ! »

Je rêve. Son discours n'a aucun sens, jusqu'à où est-il prêt d'aller pour baiser ?! Antoine était mon pote, je l'aimais, mais là il me dégoutait tout simplement. Ses paroles tombaient dans mon oreille sans pour autant me convaincre, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais, mais je ne devais pas être beau à voir, mon visage déformé par la répulsion et la haine.

« Non, c'est non ! Même moi je le sais, Antoine ! Si jamais je veux baiser, ce ne sera jamais, jamais avec toi !

-Et pourquoi ?! Tu préfères baiser avec n'importe qui, de simples inconnus plutôt qu'avec moi en qui tu as confiance ?! »

Il serrait ma main de plus en plus fort alors que je continuais à tirer sur mon poignet douloureux comme un forcené. Je ne savais même plus quoi répondre tant j'étais aberré par ce qu'il disait. Je finis néanmoins à me libérer de son emprise mais avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner, il me saisit par le col pour me plaquer violement contre le mur d'une maison. Je couinais de douleur, haletant, le ventre tordu par la peur. La situation m'échappait totalement.

« Mais bordel, lâche moi !

-Alors répond moi ! » ordonna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je déglutis : je n'allais pas me laisser faire par lui, jamais. J'étais Mathieu, son pote, j'étais maître de mon destin et c'était à moi de décider si oui ou non je souhaitais répondre à ses questions stupides. Pourtant dans ce nouveau corps, je me sentais faible et vulnérable : c'était stupide, évidemment, mais cette sensation était surement alimentée par le fait que les femmes étaient toujours victimes d'agression où qu'elles soient. Dans ma tête, je repensais sans cesse à Patron et Hippie, m'imaginant subir le même sort qu'eux. Il en était hors de question, je devais essayer de me sortir de là...

C'était sans doute un coup de traitre, mais immédiatement, je jetais mon genou contre son entrejambe. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il se plia en deux en lâchant un cris rauque de douleur, me lâchant au passage. Je n'attendis pas d'en voir plus et partis en courant, le coeur battant la chamade. Je courais sans m'arrêter, ne sentant plus mes jambes, et ne m'arrêta qu'une fois que je fus devant chez moi. Antoine ne m'avait pas suivi. J'avais encore du mal à saisir la situation, tout c'était passé si vite ! Et même si j'avais du mal à y croire, aucun des passants ne s'étaient arrêtés pour m'aider lorsque Antoine m'avait agressé. J'allais certainement couper les ponts avec lui définitivement après cet incident. Et dire que je n'avais pas cru Vanessa...

Vanessa était une des ex d'Antoine. Nous n'étions pas spécialement amis, mais nous nous entendions bien. Elle s'était plaint chez moi après sa rupture avec Antoine, me disant qu'il avait été violent à plusieurs reprises : je ne l'avais pas cru, à cause de mes privilèges d'hommes blancs et de ma confiance aveugle en mon ami. Je pensais que Vanessa souhaitait seulement me mettre dans son camp vis-à-vis de leur séparation. Je m'en voulais tellement...

Je poussais la porte de la maison et entra, épuisé mentalement et d'une humeur massacrante. Une douce voix parvint alors à mes oreilles. La même que la mienne, identique, mais bien mieux contrôlée : le Panda prenait régulièrement des cours de chant. Je me détendais un peu et me laissa aller, quoi que toujours en colère : ici je ne risquais rien, j'étais chez moi avec ma famille. Je retirais mes baskets avec mes pieds sans prendre la peine de me baisser et me dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le salon. La Fille était allongée dans le canapé en train de lire, le Geek assis sur le bout de ses jambes en train de regarder la télé. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi en faisant la moue et me dit d'une voix accusatrice :

« Ça fait plus d'une heures qu'il chante...

-Plus d'une heure ? Tu es sur que tu n'exagère pas ?

-Non, il a raison... » soupira la Fille à mon grand étonnement.

Trop fatigué pour ajouter quoi que ce soit et ayant d'autres problèmes en tête, je montais d'un air las à l'étage pour entrer directement dans la chambre de l'ursidé sans prendre la peine de toquer. Il était debout au milieu de sa chambre et s'arrêta de chanter en se tournant vers moi, haussant un sourcil. Il était en pyjama, décoiffé, et tenait dans ses mains des feuilles, visiblement des nouvelles chansons.

« Wow, t'as une sale gueule. Quelque chose t'a énervé ? » commenta-t-il.

Je balayais sa question d'un mouvement de tête. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment en parler. Je lui dis, peut-être un peu sèchement :

« Rien, t'en occupes pas. Tu pourrais arrêter de chanter ?

-Mais Math, je dois m'entraîner ! » se plaignit-il.

Je soupirais en passant une main sur mon visage, frottant l'arrête de mon nez. Je n'avais pas la patience de marchander, pas ce soir.

« Je m'en fou, tu chantes depuis plus d'une heures d'après les autres, alors maintenant stop, tu recommenceras à t'entrainer demain. Oublie pas que t'es pas seule dans cette maison. » dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Il grogna en balançant ses feuilles sur la table, soufflant un « connard » charmant avant que je ne sorte de sa chambre en refermant la porte. J'allais dormir, maintenant, juste dormir. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisé par cette journée, je me sentais sale, trahi. Je voyais la vie sous un nouveau jour, tout comme mes relations...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	8. Caméléonne

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VIII : Caméléonne.

.

.

.

PDV Panda

.

Je soufflais, serrant ma veste en cuir noire contre ma poitrine alors que j'avançais dans la rue, mes talons hauts claquants sur le sol. Il faisait froid en cet après-midi mais j'avais malgré tout tenu à sortir. J'aimais beaucoup me promener, faire au moins une petite balade tous les deux jours. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais changé d'apparence que j'allais pour autant changer d'habitude. Je restais malgré tout étonné de ma capacité à marcher sur des talons de dix centimètres ! Ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile au début, mais au bout de deux jours j'avais réussi à totalement m'adapter. Je prenais grand soin de mon apparence : comme toujours. Mais j'avais dû laisser tomber mon aftershave, mon eau de Cologne et mes fringues préférées. Je prenais les choses comme elles étaient : maintenant j'enfilais et j'achetais les mêmes fringues que les nanas que je draguais habituellement, mais j'essayais également d'innover. Je trouvais un style qui me plaisait ! Et visiblement, j'avais bon gout. Il plaisait à plein de gens. Pas des types banales comme moi, enfin aussi, mais également des filles qui me demandaient conseil et des types vraiment beaux, des genres de fils de bourges.

Je me plaisais bien dans ce nouveau corps, même si mon ancienne enveloppe corporelle me manquait, je profitais de cette expérience nouvelle. Ça nous faisait voir la vie sous un autre jour, nous faisais prendre conscience des inégalités.

L'ambiance n'était pas terrible à la maison tout le monde s'inquiétait pour nos deux frères, moi y compris. Le Geek, trop naïf pour comprendre, ne saisissait pas la gravité de la situation. Moi j'étais assez détaché face à ça, je restais en retrait sans me mêler de ces affaires. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à eux, je ne leur serais d'aucune aide et je craignais de commettre une indiscrétion. Patron se montrait étrangement discret par rapport à d'habitude, le Hippie ne sortait plus de sa chambre. J'étais dépassé par notre vie familiale mais sans doute pas autant qu'eux deux. C'est pour cela que je préférais rester dehors à me promener, j'étais mieux ici qu'ailleurs. Certes parfois, des mecs lourds me harcelaient. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais subi aucun autre dommage. Et puis, je n'allais pas m'empêcher de vivre, après tout !

J'avançais dans une galerie marchande, plutôt satisfait des regards qui se tournaient vers moi, je devais bien l'avouer.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils en me tournant vers la provenance de la voix, qui n'était ni agressive ni chargée de sous-entendus. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux impeccablement coiffés et lisses s'approcha de moi à pas rapides. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur beige élégant et de chaussures à talon noirs. Je me raclais la gorge, un peu gêné et hésitant en regardant autours de moi afin d'être sûr d'être celui qu'elle avait interpellée. Elle m'offrit un sourire poli, déterminé, mais également un peu forcé.

« Je suis enchanté, je m'appelle Nathalie Zibermann, je travaille pour l'agence de mannequinat Caméléonne. Je recrute ces derniers temps des femmes pour un faire un essai dans le monde de la mode en tant que mannequin débutant. »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite sans s'interrompre, sans me laisser parler et sur un air très professionnel. Elle me scrutait de ses yeux verts mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je regardais autours de moi, ébahi, alors qu'elle me tendit une petite carte avec son numéro et l'adresse de l'agence.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, évidemment, mais vous avez parfaitement le physique demandé. N'hésitez pas à me contacter dans les plus brefs délais. »

Elle me sourit poliment et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Encore un peu décontenancé, je baissais la tête pour observer la carte entre mes doigts fins.

« Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment y aller ? » me demanda le Prof, sourcils froncés.

J'étais rentré depuis une heure et m'étais empressé d'aller le voir. Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Les autres étaient trop occupés. Mathieu était au bord de la crise de nerf, je n'allais pas déranger le Patron et le Hippie avec ça et la Fille s'occupait d'eux. Puis honnêtement, je n'allais pas demander conseil au Geek... Je faisais une bonne action, le Prof se sentait seul ces derniers temps, et assez déprimé depuis que Mathieu avait jeté sur lui la faute de l'agression de Patron et Hippie. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, même si jamais il ne me l'avouerait.

« Bien sûr ! C'est une chance unique, non ? Honnêtement, j'suis pas moche, mais jamais on serait venu me proposer ça si j'avais été dans mon corps normal.

-Et donc tu veux être mannequin... vraiment... ça fait combien de temps que tu veux ça ?

-C'est pas que je le veux, c'est juste que ça pourrait m'ouvrir des portes ! Et puis ça me fera gagner du fric ! Tout est bon à prendre. J'aime l'argent, pas toi ? On pourra s'acheter un nouveau frigo, l'autre déconne et pu, en plus ! Tu m'accompagneras ? »

Mes arguments étaient selon moi convaincants. Il hocha doucement la tête et soupira en haussant les épaules, l'air blasé.

« Ouai, si tu veux... »

J'avançais en m'accrochant au bras de mon frère dans la rue. J'étais impatient et un peu anxieux, observant le quartier chic dans lequel nous étions, les grands immeubles se dressants d'un air menaçant devant nous et les hommes d'affaire chics avançants à pas rapides dans leurs costumes-cravate.

Prof avançait avec conviction d'un air serein. Il était vêtu d'un gilet en laine et d'un jeans, ses lunettes de travers toujours sur son nez. Nous avions décidé deux jours plus tôt que c'était lui qui m'accompagnerait à l'agence de mannequinat : j'avais rappelé l'agence, cette fameuse Nathalie Zibermann, et nous avions convenu un rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer, ce que j'allais décider, mais j'avais hâte d'y être ! Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, j'attendis dans une salle d'attente un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant de me retrouver à l'étage au-dessus avec la jeune femme. Elle était très speed, faisant de grands gestes en me parlant, mais réussi à me mettre à l'aise rapidement. Mon frère, en retrait dans mon dos, restait silencieux.

« Ne restons pas dans mon bureau, allons visiter les locaux ! » s'exclama rapidement la femme d'affaire rousse.

J'obéis, mon frère toujours sur mes talons, suivant Madame Zibermann. Alors qu'elle me montrait les locaux et me présentait aux autres filles, elle parlait avec animation. On voyait que son métier lui plaisait, elle semblait portée par une véritable passion.

« Etre mannequin est un métier qui cache beaucoup d'illusion et de préjuger. Sache avant tout que tu n'es pas une femme plus belle qu'une autre, disons que tu corresponds aux critères esthétiques de notre société. Ensuite, il ne suffit pas « d'être » pour faire ce métier, il faut aussi travailler ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un visage assez enfantin. Si on te le demande, tu as vingt-deux ans.

-Mais j'en ai trente...

-Justement ! Dans ce métier, on n'a jamais de CDI, que des CDD. Sache qu'à la moindre ride, tu seras renvoyé. Donc, comme je disais, ce métier ne consiste pas seulement à être belle. Tu dois savoir marcher avec des talons de douze centimètres, même avec des chaussures qui ne sont pas à ta pointure, et cela avec aisance ! Ça peut arriver parfois qu'une pointure ne soit pas en stock. Et pour survivre dans ce milieu tu dois avoir du chien, une personnalité, alors attention à toi ! Tu es à l'aise en public, j'espère ? Il faut que tu sache défiler et t'imposer ! Et bien sûr, tu dois avoir une hygiène de vie exemplaire ! Ne pense même pas à venir à un casting avec une gueule de bois et des boutons. »

Comme lors de notre rencontre, elle parlait rapidement sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit, impossible pour moi d'en placer une. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche pour essayer de l'interrompre, elle commençait une autre phrase. Mais bien vite, son téléphone sonna : elle était exactement le cliché de la femme d'affaire occupée. L'air agacé, elle se tourna vers moi et me souffla :

« Bon, va faire connaissance avec les autres, je reviens d'ici une seconde ! »

Elle me tourna le dos et s'éloigna un peu en décrochant son portable, me laissant seul avec mon frère. On se regarda, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, avant qu'une jeune femme brune n'approche de nous. Elle était fine, maquillé, aux traits très gracieux.

« Salut, tu es nouvelle ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils recrutaient de nouveaux mannequins à l'agence ! »

J'hochais la tête en souriant alors qu'on se fit la bise. J'étais quelqu'un d'assez sociable, contrairement à mon frère qui restait en retrait dans mon dos. Prof était quelquun d'assez timide, il ne sortait pas beaucoup non plus, et cette fille semblait être le cliché du mannequin stupide et bavarde.

« Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici si tu acceptes leur contrat !

-Ah oui ? Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?

-Non, pas vraiment, on ne peut pas travailler longtemps dans ce milieu ! Je suis mannequin depuis deux ans, je m'appelle Rose. J'ai vingt-six ans mais officiellement j'ai vingt ans. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. »

J'hochais la tête et suivit Rose, laissant mon frère là où il était, alors qu'elle me présenta à des jeunes femmes, toutes grandes et minces. La concurrence semblait redoutable ici, à côté de ces femmes je me sentais ridicule et laid, illégitime d'être ici. Mais évidemment, je ne comptais pas abandonner ou lâcher l'affaire. C'était une occasion unique ! Je leur souris d'un air aimable et demanda :

« A la base, vous vouliez toutes être mannequin ?

-Nous ? Pas du tout ! On est comme toi. On nous a repérés lors d'une journée banale. A l'origine, j'ai fait des études de médecine. » me répondit Rose en souriant doucement.

Je fronçais les sourcils : elle, médecin ? Je ne pensais pas ça possible, et en voyant mon regard, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

« Quoi, tu crois que je suis conne ? Il va falloir que tu oublies tous les clichés de ce genre ! Les mannequins ne sont pas des bonnasses stupides. La plupart d'entre nous avons fait de grandes études, Noémie parle même six langues ! »

En disant ça, elle désigna une grande blonde dans un coin de la pièce qui était en train de se faire maquiller par des maquilleurs. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et je déglutis en secouant vivement la tête, essayant de changer de sujet :

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que je pensais ! Sinon, euh... ce métier est comment ? Facile, ou... ?

-Non, pas du tout, il faut un mental d'acier ! Il ne suffit pas d'être grande, il faut savoir supporter les critiques, car crois-moi, tu en recevras beaucoup. Il faut que tu sois à l'aise en public, avec ton corps, le contact... que tu saches prendre des poses naturelles ou avoir l'air détendu pour les castings ou shooting photo... il faut que tu saches supporter la compétition ! C'est dur psychologiquement ici, on a déjà eu plusieurs cas de filles dépressives, plusieurs cas d'anorexie... on a souvent peur de perdre notre job... »

Je déglutis en l'entendant, mais buvais ses paroles sans la lâcher du regard.

« Mon métabolisme fait que je n'ai jamais eu à me priver de nourriture, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour certaines de nos collègues. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour toi.

-Je suis petit... » dis-je doucement en regardant les autres mannequins.

« C'est vrai, les grands mannequins sont bien plus fréquents. Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu es ici c'est qu'il y a une raison, compris ? »

J'hochais doucement la tête et la suivait jusqu'à la machine à café. Maintenant que je la regardais un peu mieux, Rose semblait exténuée. Ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Elle se fit couler un café alors que je restais silencieux. Autour de nous, les autres employés, mannequins, photographes ou maquilleurs discutaient.

« ...et un conseil, n'oublie pas que malheureusement, le monde du mannequinat est sexy. Méfie-toi des mannequins avec qui tu devras poser, ou encore des photographes. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec beaucoup de sérieux, ce qui m'inquiétait. Je jetais un oeil à mon frère au loin, m'attendant en retrait. Je m'étais fait beaucoup de fausses idées sur ce travail, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me plaire...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	9. Garder la tête haute, mais pourquoi ?

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre IX : Garder la tête haute, mais pourquoi ?

.

.

.

PDV Hippie

.

Pas moi.

Ce n'était pas moi.

Ça ne pouvait pas être moi...

Tremblant, je regardais mon reflet nu dans le miroir. Cette fille, ces longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, sa petite poitrine, cette vulve, ces hanches développées, ce n'était pas moi. Je voulais retrouver mon torse, ma barbe, mon petit ventre poilu, ma bite, mes mains fortes...

Pour la première fois, j'avais le sentiment de vraiment comprendre ce que ressentait la Fille dans ses crises de dysphorie... Je ne me sentais pas bien dans ce corps, je n'étais pas moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le seul problème. Loin de là.

C'était dans ce corps que je m'étais fait violer.

Dans ce corps que j'avais subi le pire traumatisme de ma vie.

Mes bras lacérés, zébrés de longues cicatrices parallèles, ce n'était pas moi... ces yeux ternes, vide de vie, vide de joie, ce nétait pas moi... ce corps maigre et plein de bleus, ces énormes cernes, cette peau pâle, ce n'était pas moi...

Où étais-je passé ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas vivre ma vie, d'être absent. C'était une sensation très étrange, très désagréable. Je voulais effacer cette partie de ma vie. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je retenais un sanglot, mon reflet dans la glace se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je me sentais sale. Les douches ne changeaient rien. Je sentais encore son sexe se mouver en moi, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Je sentais ses mains crasseuses sur mon corps, sur mes hanches ou ma poitrine. Il était près de moi en permanence. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, son poids sur moi, sa voix rocailleuse chuchotant à mon oreille... Comment pouvait-on vivre comme ça ? Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, mais rien ne me faisait me sentir mieux. Je sentais la pitié et l'inquiétude dans la voix de mes proches, je voyais l'attention qu'ils mettaient à ne pas me froisser. Je mentais, je leur disais que j'allais bien. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'être un boulet, je refusais de les inquiéter. Je devais les rassurer.

J'avais porté plainte : le Fille avait enregistrée la vidéo de mon viol que nos agresseurs avaient posté sur Twitter ou je ne sais quel réseau. Mais la police n'avait rien fait. Ils avaient placé l'affaire sans suite. Je ne me sentais pas protégé, ni écouté. Ce pays, les flics, le gouvernement, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre des femmes, ne mettaient en place aucune mesure de sécurité pour elles. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie...

.

PDV Geek

.

Je déglutis devant la glace, observant mon reflet dans le miroir en essayant de paraitre assuré. Même en étant seul j'avais l'air timide et coincé. Quelle plaie... je soupirais doucement en secouant la tête, m'observant yeux dans les yeux. Mes cheveux étaient décoiffés, emmêlés, je devais bien avouer que je ne savais pas en prendre soin... je ressemblais à un épouvantail...

Les larmes aux yeux, je déglutis et baissa piteusement la tête, ne pouvant supporter mon regard plus longtemps. Je n'étais vraiment pas sexy que ce soit en mec ou en nana, j'avais une sale gueule. Qui pourrait bien vouloir de moi ?

Désespéré, je sortais de ma chambre et traîna les pieds jusqu'à celle de Panda. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de sa chambre, je pouvais entendre le son de sa voix chantante se rapprocher. Je toquais timidement à la porte en bois alors que le son de sa voix se stoppa.

« Oui ? »

J'entrais dans la chambre sous le regard interrogatif de Maître Panda qui, assit sur une chaise face à son bureau, tenait dans sa main des feuilles avec des notes, des genres de partition. Il posa ses dernières sur son bureau et me dit :

« J'étais en train d'échauffer ma voix. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-O-oui... »

Je baissais honteusement la tête et soupira doucement en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts, la gorge nouée. Je détestais demander des services, encore plus quand ça touchait mon intimité : j'étais quelqu'un de très pudique.

« Euh... tu... tu pourrais m'aider à m'habiller et... et me maquiller...?

-Te maquiller ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas quelque part ? »

Je relevais les yeux sur lui. Sourcils froncés, il me jaugeait du regard comme s'il souhaitait me passer aux rayons x avec ses yeux. J'avais encore dit une bêtise, j'aurais vraiment du me taire encore une fois... Le Panda me regardait très sérieusement, je savais qu'il comptait faire un véritable interrogatoire...

« Oui... je sors ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous...

-Avec qui ? Tu le connais ? Où tu vas ?

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois jours, aux arcades... on y retourne ce soir, pour jouer... il m'a dit que je lui plaisais, et il me plait aussi... il est très gentil...! »

Il soupira doucement, mais à mon grand étonnement, me sourit doucement. Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis se leva pour aller fouiller dans son armoire, l'air concentré. N'osant pas bouger, je restais planté comme un idiot devant la porte.

« Je veux que tu sois rentré à dix heures.

-Quoi ? Seulement dix heures ?!

-Bon, onze heures... mais c'est tout ! »

J'hochais docilement la tête en souriant, ravi de le voir m'aider et surtout d'avoir pu réussir à gratter une heure en plus pour ma soirée ! Panda prit des vêtements pour venir les mettre devant moi, regardant ce qui m'allait le mieux.

« Evidemment, tu fais très attention. Tu restes dans un lieu avec du monde, ne va pas dans un endroit isolé avec lui. Appelle-moi pour te chercher. Essai de ne pas trop t'attacher, méfie-toi des garçons... »

J'hochais doucement la tête, l'écoutant à moitié alors que mon frère me fit rapidement un signe pour que je me déshabille. J'obéis avant qu'il ne m'aide à enfiler une robe rouge bordeaux m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, aux manches longues avec un col roulé. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à porter des robes et étais assez mal à l'aise. Ça devait se voir car Panda me dit :

« Détend toi, tu finiras par t'y faire. Tu ne réussiras jamais à marcher en talon. »

Il me donna une paire de converses noires que j'enfilais en silence, nerveux. Il était mannequin désormais, je lui faisais confiance, mais même si mes fringues étaient belles, j'avais toujours la même tête. L'ursidé recula de deux pas pour m'observer plus attentivement de haut en bas avant de dire :

« Assied toi. Je vais te coiffer et te maquiller. Pas besoin de trop de maquillage, peut-être juste un peu de rouge à lèvre... par contre il faut maîtriser cette tignasse. »

Toujours silencieux, j'hochais la tête une énième fois. J'avais le ventre noué, j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas lui plaire. Même si Panda faisait tout pour me rendre présentable, il nous faudrait au moins un miracle... Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure alors que mon frère, sourcils froncés, me força à le regarder.

« Eh, garde la tête haute. Tu es magnifique, amuses toi ce soir et profites, d'accord ? »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	10. Le quartier des affaires

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dixième chapitres de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :) On est à la moitié de cette fanfiction !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre X : Le quartier des affaires.

.

.

.

PDV Patron

.

J'enfilais un jeans gris et de grosses chaussettes en laine avant de mettre une chemise noire. Agacé, j'enfilais des chaussures blanches en m'attachant vite fait les cheveux, observant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais l'air déterminé, sur de moi. Je mis mon petit couteau suisse dans ma poche, poussant me lunettes sur mon nez.

Ces connards n'avaient rien eu. Nos putains d'agresseurs continuaient leurs vies comme si de rien n'étaient à cause de ces incapables de flics qui avaient placés notre plainte sans suite. Si dans ce pays de merde ils n'étaient pas capable de nous rendre justice, de nous protéger convenablement, j'allais faire ça moi-même. Ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable. Après tout, d'après l'autre salope, je méritais ce qui m'arrivait ! C'était soit disant le karma ! Je lâchais un rire amer en sortant de ma chambre à pas de loup. N'importe quoi... le karma, le bien, le mal, toutes ces choses stupides n'existaient que dans la tête des gamines connes qui voulaient se persuader que leurs bonnes conduites finiraient par être récompenser par le destin. Je n'étais pas comme ça.

A cette heure tardive, ils dormaient encore tous. Mathieu, la peluche, la grognasse, le gosse, le drogué et quat'Zieu, tous endormis. Il était cinq heures du matin, c'était normal, mais à cette heure-là, d'autres personnes se levaient pour commencer leur journée de travail. Ma journée ne faisait également que commencer, pour le malheur de certains.

Il était six heures trente.

Je me tenais devant un gratte-ciel, adossé contre le mur en fumant ma clope. Certains mecs passaient devant moi, me sifflant comme si j'étais un chien. Je ne faisais pas attention à eux, je m'en foutais. J'avais déjà donné, si ces cons me cherchaient, ils me trouveraient. Je laissais un sourire carnassier tordre ma bouche.

J'étais de retour.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je mangeais tranquillement ma yufka, assis à la table d'un snack. Les gens me regardaient de travers : je n'étais pas du genre à bouffer un kebab correctement ou de façon raffiné, mais là je me sentais jugé de partout contrairement à d'habitude. Etait-ce parce que j'étais vu comme une femme, alors qu'habituellement j'étais vu comme un mec ? Ou alors j'étais peut-être parano, je ne savais plus vraiment.

Le restaurant était petit, il n'y avait que trois places et on y était à l'étroit. L'endroit puait la friture et était toujours bruyant, des personnes parlant turc ou arabe, une langue que je ne parlais pas, mais j'aimais bien cette ambiance conviviale. Etre seul ne me dérangeait pas lorsque j'étais ici, le gérant était sympa, ses habitués aussi, j'avais l'impression d'être avec des amis.

« Ah, Mathieu ! »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma nourriture et toussa vivement en entendant cette voix rauque, joviale mais néanmoins hésitante. Je commençais vraiment, vraiment à m'énerver. Je me tournais vers lui, et sans faire attention à ma retenue, mon comportement ou ce à quoi je ressemblais, je m'écriais, la bouche à moitié pleine :

« Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est quand que tu vas me foutre la paix ?! J'vais porter plainte pour harcèlement si ça continue ! »

Antoine prit un air offusqué et se racla la gorge, se sentant agressé. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, garde tes postillons de kebab pour toi, j'voulais seulement seulement te saluer, quoi, je venais là par hasard pour chercher à bouffer, c'est tout !

-Ouai bah tes salutations tu peux te les foutre dans le cul ! Alors va commander ta bouffe et fou moi la paix capish ?! »

Dans le petit snack, les habitués et les gérants s'étaient tournés vers nous, abasourdie. Antoine, se sentant observé, souffla et me dit doucement en prenant une voix calme et contrôlée, ses yeux plantés dans les miens :

« Ecoute, je vais partir, je vais partir... calme toi, ok ? Je... je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Voilà, fais ce que tu veux de ces excuses, mais je tenais à te le dire en face... bon, a plus... »

Mon cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'énervement, je le regardais s'éloigner d'un air mauvais alors qu'il alla commander son repas à emporter. Ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête mais je ne comptais pas aller lui dire que j'acceptais ses excuses bancales. Il m'avait fait tellement peur ce soir-là...

Mais bon, je devais bien avouer qu'une partie de moi était heureuse de ses excuses. J'avais le sentiment qu'Antoine était une bonne personne, finalement, peut-être qu'il avait juste fait une erreur qu'il s'était seulement laissé emporter...

.

PDV Patron

.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant que ce grand type aux cheveux grisonnants n'apparaisse. Ce petit con... je n'oubliais jamais le visage d'un ennemi, d'une proie... il portait un costume cravate serré, une cravate bleue ciel impeccablement nouée autour de son cou, caché en parti par une veste noire. Il portait une petite mallette noire en cuir et avait l'air sérieux des hommes d'affaire. J'allais en faire une bouchée...

J'avançais derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le gratte-ciel, et appuya un couteau contre son dos, caché à travers ma veste. Il s'immobilisa, et l'air de rien pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, je dis à son oreille :

« Tu vas me suivre mon coco, fais comme si de rien n'était sinon je te charcute. Ce serait dommage de casser un si beau costume, non ? »

L'air tendu, des sueurs froides coulants dans sa nuque, il hocha doucement la tête et comme si de rien n'était, fit demi-tour, marchant de façon mécanique vers l'endroit que je lui indiquais, une petite ruelle sombre dont personne ne s'approchait. Je risquais de me faire prendre, mais le gout du risque m'avait manqué !

Une fois à l'ombre, caché derrière des poubelles, le cinquantenaire se tourna vers moi, et l'air interdit, fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

« Toi ? »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	11. Une machine à remonter le temps ? Si seulement.

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XI : Une machine à remonter le temps ? Si seulement

.

.

.

PDV Prof

.

Je soufflais doucement, dans le rayon bricolage, observant devant moi les différentes courroies, engrenages, rouages, et autres instruments pour machine. C'était compliqué de choisir lequel de ces instruments seraient le mieux adaptés pour ma machine. Quelle taille de courroies ? Courroies dentées ou non ? Je baissais la tête pour regarder la liste entre mes mains, pensif. Il me fallait un refroidisseur, un rotor et un démarreur, ainsi que d'autres broutilles.

Je n'aimais pas faire les courses, je voulais en finir au plus vite. Sur de moi après avoir réfléchis un peu, je pris le matériel dont j'avais besoin et même un peu plus : de toute façon, tout finirait par être utilisé un jour ou l'autre. J'adorais les magasins de bricolage ! C'était mon petit sanctuaire, un havre de paix ou l'imagination et la création avaient leur place partout. Je m'y sentais bien parmi ces odeurs de peinture et de neuf, tous ces outils... Ce petit magasin au centre de la ville était celui où j'allais toujours : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je n'aimais pas les endroits surpeuplés, comme ces magasins de vêtement le jour des soldes...

« Wahou, tu en as pris des choses ! Tu comptes fabriquer une machine à remonter dans le temps ? »

Je sursautais et me tourna vers la provenance de cette voix pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond, barbu, plus grand que moi. Son regard vert et scintillant était planté sur moi alors qu'il avait un sourire franc aux lèvres. Je rougis légèrement en laissant un instant mes yeux voguer sur son torse avant de regarder son visage en lâchant un petit rire gêné. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit une machine à remonter le temps pour réparer mon erreur... en tout cas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça...

\- Je ne vois pas souvent de fille dans ce magasin. C'est dommage. Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en mécanique...

-Oui, en quelque sorte... »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce type me parlait et semblait s'intéresser à moi. C'était assez étrange... jamais je ne m'étais fait aborder de la sorte ici, surtout en tant qu'homme. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous alors que je fis semblant de regarder d'autres articles, pensant qu'il partirait en me voyant occupé.

« Tu sais j'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder les nanas comme ça, mais je te trouve très jolie. » dit-il d'une voix sincère mais embarrassée.

Je rougis et haussa un sourcil, septique. Maître Panda était beau. Bien habillé, maquillé, toujours au top. Moi, mes cheveux étaient décoiffés, mes lunettes de travers et j'étais habillé d'un vieux jogging et d'une chemise blanche.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Si c'est ça, tu peux me laisser tranquille...

-Non, non ! » dit-il précipitamment.

Je retenais un soupir, assez surpris de sa réaction, mais ne dit rien alors qu'il se racla la gorge. Il passa une main dans sa barbe, évitant de me regarder, semblant chercher ses mots avec précaution.

« C'est vrai, t'as pas le meilleur look du monde, mais tu t'assumes... tu t'en fou du regard des autres... j'aime beaucoup ça. Tu m'intrigues. Tu... tu voudrais peut-être aller manger un morceau avec moi en ville ? Tu peux choisir la date et le resto ! »

Je rougis doucement et lâcha un petit rire face à son honnêteté, secouant doucement la tête. Ce type m'amusait beaucoup, il était assez sympa. Je lui souris doucement alors qu'il me regarda, impatient de ma réponse et semblant confiant.

« D'accord, je vais te donner mon numéro. »

.

PDV Patron

.

« Oui, moi. »

Je souris face à l'air interloqué et ébahi de ce type. Il devait sans doute être surpris de voir une nana se rebeller, faire justice par elle-même. Après tout, ce type était haut placé, qui oserait s'en prendre à lui ? Il était mal tombé. Il était passé de chasseur à cible, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je faisais partie de ceux qui faisaient bouger les choses, si les flics ne me faisaient pas justice, je le ferais moi-même.

Je plaquais le couteau contre son torse, l'air menaçant, alors qu'il recula contre le mur, sourcils froncés en me regardant avec appréhension.

« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi... tu pourrais le regretter...

-Ah oui ? Dis plutôt que tu as peur. Tu vas déguster... »

Je levais le bras et m'apprêta à le poignarder quand il me saisit durement le poignet, me faisant froncer les sourcils sous la surprise. En un instant il retourna la situation et me plaqua au mur sans que je ne comprenne la situation. Bordel, dans quelle merde je m'étais encore foutu ?

.

PDV Prof

.

Je soufflais en avançant rapidement dans le grand quartier des affaires, regardant précipitamment autour de moi. Je venais de recevoir un appel de Patron, me disant être dans une situation délicate. Il m'avait demandé de venir rapidement, il était soit disant blessé. Qu'est-ce que ce con avait encore fait ?

« Prof, je suis là ! » s'exclama une voix étranglée.

Je tournais la tête, regardant autour de moi, et vis une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et ondulés décoiffés lui tombant sur le visage, assise par terre contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre à ma droite. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet, et me dépêcha de le rejoindre, m'agenouillant près de lui. il avait un oeil aux bords noirs et semblait en assez mauvais état, tout courbaturé.

« Patron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai voulu péter la gueule à mon connard d'agresseur, bref une journée banale. Tu m'aides à me relever ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son ton ironique et détendu, passant mes bras autours de sa taille pour le soulever. Evidemment, ce type ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis, il fallait qu'il cherche toujours la merde !

« T'es con ou quoi ?! Ce mec est un malade, il aurait pu te tuer !

-Oh ça va, tu oublies qui je suis...

-Peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui est blessé. »

Il souffla et leva les yeux au ciel en s'accrochant à moi alors que je l'aidais à avancer, le soutenant avec mon bras autours de sa taille. J'évitais soigneusement les regards des passants qui se tournaient vers nous sur notre passage. Je voulais seulement me dépêcher de rentrer, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à cause de sa stupide fierté, je savais que c'était également le cas pour Patron.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	12. Rencontrer le prince charmant un jour d'audition

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XII : Rencontrer le prince charmant un jour d'audition.

.

.

.

PDV Panda

.

« Vas-y, tourne toi ! Regarde à gauche ! Voilà, voilà... fait la moue ! La lèvre légèrement tombante... bien, bien, parfait ! On va faire une petite pause, d'accord ? »

J'hochais la tête en soufflant, me décalant de l'objectif pour aller boire une gorgée. J'avais mal aux yeux et à la tête avec tous ces flashs ! Cela faisait depuis trois heures que l'on me prenait en photo. A chaque fois j'avais le sentiment que c'était fini, que les photos étaient bonnes, mais à chaque fois le photographe me faisait recommencer en prétextant qu'on pouvait faire mieux.

J'étais mort de froid : il faisait peut-être moins de dix degrés dans cette pièce et j'étais là pour faire des photos en maillot de bain. Avec mon petit bikini violet, je me gelais littéralement le cul. Il ne fallait pas que j'ai la chair de poule sur les photos ! De plus, le photographe qui s'occupait de moi était un vieux pervers. Littéralement, je ne blaguais même pas en disant ça. Il avait failli refuser le shooting sous prétexte que je ne souhaitais pas poser nu. Et pourtant il n'avait aucun droit d'exiger ça, surtout qu'il était payé par notre boite.

Ce type avait plusieurs accusations de viol collés au cul. Mais les filles ne portaient pas plainte, les gérants de la boite ne faisaient rien. Ce type était tout puissant, en quelque sorte, il se permettait tout, et nous on fermait les yeux. Autant dire que je n'étais pas rassuré avec lui, mais un styliste et un maquilleur était avec moi.

Je soufflais en faisant les cents pas, marchant tranquillement pour essayer de me réchauffer quand je reçu un appel. Je soupirais doucement et répondis, tournant doucement sur moi-même, mon photographe m'observant du coin de l'oeil.

« Oui allô ?

-Bonjour madame Sommet ? Ici le label de musique UMG. Je vous ai contacté car nous avons reçu vos enregistrements et sommes intéressés par un travail en collaboration avec vous. »

J'ouvrais la bouche, ébahi, écoutant la voix grave à l'autre bout du combiné. Il était vrai que trois semaines auparavant, j'avais envoyé plusieurs essaies de chanson à ce label. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils me répondraient et surement pas aussi tôt !

Je soufflais en entrant dans le grand bureau en haut de ce gratte-ciel d'homme d'affaire. L'endroit était espacé, avec une belle plante verte près des baies vitrés alors qu'un homme en costume cravate était assis à un grand bureau en bois verni. Après m'avoir contacté, le label UMG et moi avions fixé un rendez-vous au lendemain. Tout se passait très vite, j'avais du mal à comprendre !

« Natasha, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Prenez place je vous prie. »

Après quelques politesses, je m'installais face à lui, plutôt satisfaite du prénom que je m'étais attribué. L'homme, grand aux cheveux aubruns et au regard acier me regardait, mains croisées entre elles, me parlait des possibilités que j'avais pour faire carrière, du genre musical dans lequel il me voyait, de ce que le public voulait. Selon lui, si je chantais des chansons d'amour débiles, je pouvais être dans le top cinquante en deux semaines, même pas. Il comptait me faire passer une audition malgré tout, en concurrence avec d'autres filles, cherchant un nouveau talent à jeter en pâture à des gamines de douze piges.

Je ne savais pas si je devais suivre ce qu'il me disait, d'une part être amputé de mon talent me faisait de la peine, mais d'une autre part me faire plein de blé était une idée séduisante. Evidemment, je savais que si j'étais là au jour d'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas parce que ma voix leur plaisait, mais bien parce que j'étais un mannequin. Ce métier m'avait ouvert plus de porte que ce que je pouvais espérer. Mais ce n'était pas important, je comptais en profiter de toute façon.

.

PDV Geek

.

Je soupirais doucement en attendant Panda dans la rue, face au grand immeuble en train de tortiller mes doigts entre eux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un rendez-vous avec un label de musique durerait aussi longtemps... cela faisait presque une heure ! Je frissonnais : j'avais mis une jupe sans vraiment faire attention au temps qu'il ferait, et pour tout dire, il faisait plutôt frisquet. Je voyais les regards se tourner vers moi, les passants dans la rue me regardaient bizarrement. Etait-ce à cause de mes cheveux mal coiffés ? Ou alors j'étais parano.

Je repenssais au rendez-vous que j'avais eu quelques jours plus tôt... un vrai désastre. Ce type avait juste voulu matter ma poitrine...

« Salut ma jolie. T'es toute seule ? »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers un homme grand, roux aux yeux noisette qui me souriait gentiment. Je déglutis et recula d'un pas, assez méfiant vis-à-vis des hommes qui m'étaient inconnus depuis que mes frères s'étaient fait agresser. Il dut remarquer ma crainte car il lâcha un petit rire en levant les mains en signe de paix avant de s'exclamer :

« Wow, calme toi, je vais rien te faire ! J'suis un mec sympa ! »

Je me raclais la gorge et lâcha un rire gêné en passant une main dans mes cheveux, détournant le regard. Je m'étais encore ridiculisé, quel con je pouvais faire... Pourtant ce gars ne sembla pas dérangé par mon comportement. Il me sourit et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avant de me dire :

« T'es sacrément mignonne. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fais ici toute seule ? »

Je rougis et lâcha un rire gêné, détournant le regard alors qu'il se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire charmant. Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir la bouche et dit timidement :

« Je... j'attend mon fr-... Euh, m-ma soeur ! Elle passe un entretien pour devenir chanteuse ...

-Et il n'y a pas que ta bouille qui est mignonne tu as une voix magnifique, en plus de tout le reste ! »

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges, si c'était possible, et je lâchais un autre rire nerveux alors qu'il me fit un clin d'oeil appuyé. Jamais encore on ne m'avait complimenté de la sorte, et habituellement, les garçons n'étaient pas intéressés par un type comme moi. Mais là tout était différent ! Ce type, beau comme un dieu et gentil était-il en train de me draguer ?

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on se connait pas, mais ça te dirais de me passer ton numéro ? J'aimerais bien te rappeler et faire plus ample connaissance. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le douzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	13. Soit mon médicament

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIII : Soit mon médicament.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soufflais, furieux, faisant les cents pas dans les couloirs blancs. Le sol lisse reflétait les autres personnes et les meubles tandis que les murs granuleux blancs eux aussi, accrochaient à nos vêtements. Pourquoi j'étais dans un putain d'hosto puant la mort, la maladie et les médocs ? Encore une fois à cause de Patron. C'était toujours à cause de Patron ! Ce gros con ne savait pas se prendre en main, faire gaffe à lui, il faisait toujours tout de travers et je devais payer les pots cassées.

Prof, assis sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, me regardait en silence, flottant dans sa chemise blanche trop grande. D'autres personnes me regardaient également, certaines semblants nerveuses, d'autres non. Mon frère saisit un pan de mon t-shirt en serrant les dents, agacé, m'attirant sur une chaise.

« Arrête de bouger, tu veux ? Tu stresses tout le monde, et certains sont là pour des trucs plus grave qu'une côte fêlée. »

Je soupirais doucement en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Il avait raison, je le savais, et je devais me calmer un peu. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour Patron. Il était toujours blessé, il s'en sortait toujours, que ce soit plus ou moins grave. Non, je n'étais pas inquiet, j'étais énervé. Il fallait que je bouge. Mais maintenant que j'avais cessé de tourner en rond, je tapais du pied par terre sous le regard réprobateur du scientifique.

Je me levais à nouveau, et avant que le Prof qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, je soufflais d'un air agacé :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'vais me chercher à boire. Lâche-moi un peu. »

Trainant les pieds, j'allais à la machine à café mettre mes centimes dedans et me prendre un macchiato. Regardant mon café couler, je soufflais en croisant les bras, sentant une présence près de moi. Je me retournais pour voir une jolie fille aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et aux yeux verts attendant près de moi. Je pris mon café et lui souris en m'écartant pour qu'elle puisse accéder à la machine. La demoiselle aux taches de rousseur me sourit également, mettant ses pièces jaunes dans la machine.

« Tu es là pour qui, toi ? Une amie qui accouche ? Un enfant malade ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussais un sourcil, surprise de l'entendre m'adresser la parole alors qu'elle ajouta précipitamment avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

« Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret.

-Non, t'inquiète. Moi je suis là pour un frère casse-cou. Et toi ? »

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers moi et je souris doucement en la regardant un peu mieux. Elle était plutôt mignonne et avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Je laissais mon regard descendre un instant dans son décolleté et ses hanches avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas insensible au charme des jolies filles comme elle.

« Je suis là pour un pote à moi. Il était bourré et s'est cogné la tête en trébuchant sur un nain de jardin

-Aie, j'espère que ça ira pour lui.

-Oh oui, pour lui ça ira, mais pas pour ce pauvre nain de jardin. Je l'avais depuis plusieurs années déjà...

-Oh, c'est triste... » murmurais-je, amusé, avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme me sourit doucement, avant de sortir un téléphone portable de sa salopette en jeans bleue. Elle le rangea à nouveau et serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac en tissu aux couleurs du drapeau de la fierté LGBT+.

« Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends là. Mon pote vient d'être pris en charge. Ça doit être à cause du manque d'effectif.

-Moi ça doit faire une heure. Sinon, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Dulce. Et toi ma jolie ?

-Mathie- Mathilde ! C'est sympa ton prénom, ça veut pas dire doux en italien ?

-Oui, sauf que c'est en Espagnole. »

Elle me sourit doucement et je lui offris mon air le plus charmeur en m'appuyant contre le mur, enfouissant mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans. Je la vis loucher sur mon décolleté, plutôt content d'avoir fait un effort vestimentaire ce matin alors qu'elle me sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime bien, Mathilde. T'es mignonne, t'as l'air très sympa. Je peux te demander ton numéro ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ou se faire un ciné un de ces quatre pour faire connaissance, si tu veux bien. »

Je souris doucement, agréablement surpris. En général c'était moi qui faisais les premier pas, draguais ou demandais les numéros. Le fait qu'on s'occupe de moi de la sorte et qu'on me montre autant d'attention était assez plaisant. En silence je lui donna mon numéro avant de me faire bousculer par une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, identique à ma personne. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Patron ?!

-Ouai ouai, j'ai fini ! On peut y aller maintenant ?! J'en ai marre d'être ici ! »

Il avait l'air d'aller bien, d'être en pleine forme, comme s'il ne lui était rien arrivé... hormis son oeil aux bords noirs. Il continua à traverser le couloir d'un pas rapide, suivit du Prof qui trottinait derrière lui. Je soufflais doucement, agacé, serrant les poings en me tournant vers ma nouvelle amie. Elle haussa un sourcil en suivant ma famille du regard.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était ton frère qui était à l'hôpital ?

-Ah ? J'ai dit mon frère ? Je voulais dire ma soeur, haha ! » m'exclamais-je en me forçant à lui sourire.

Elle hocha la tête en haussant un sourcil, intriguée, mais me sourit également. Je me raclais la gorge et commença à faire quelques pas en arrière, lui faisant un signe de main.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Contacte-moi vite ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le treizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	14. Une soirée romantique à l'odeur de pizza

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatorze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIV : Une soirée romantique à l'odeur de pizza.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je souris, assis dans ce petit restaurant plutôt cosy, face à Dulce. La pizzeria était plutôt classe, les murs rouges dégageaient une chaleur agréable et une ambiance rassurante. J'avais le sentiment d'être enroulé dans une grosse couverture un soir d'hiver glacial. L'odeur de pizza était très agréable et faisait frétiller mes narines alors que j'observais ma pizza quatre fromages devant moi.

La main de Dulce fit son chemin sur la table pour venir doucement saisir la mienne et la caresser, alors qu'elle mangeait son plat de pâte au poulet, crème, champignon, oignons caramélisés et parmesan. Un plat peut-être plus distingué que le miens...

« Tu veux gouter ? »

Elle me sourit en me tendant une fourchette de son plat que je goutais avec plaisir. Je lui souris et hocha vivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que son repas était délicieux, et lui donna ensuite à contrecoeur un bout de ma pizza. Dulce s'était coiffée en chignon, des mèches de cheveux rebelles tombants sur ses yeux verts pétillants. Je m'amusais à essayer de compter ses adorables taches de rousseur. J'avais également fait un effort : Panda m'avait aidé, j'étais maquillé et je portais une mini-jupe à carreau avec un chemisier. J'avais par contre abandonné l'idée de porter des talons.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on se fréquentait. Je ne savais pas encore comment situer notre relation. On ne s'était pas mis au clair à ce sujet, mais on baisait ensemble, on se faisait de petites sorties resto, bref, on se comportait comme un petit couple. Et putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ! C'était une beauté fatale, intelligente, douée au lit, gentille et d'une bonté d'âme impressionnante. C'était la femme parfaite. Je détestais être un con totalement gaga et fleur bleue, mais par moment je me disais que c'était elle la femme de ma vie. J'aurais presque pu accepter de rester dans ce corps pour le reste de ma vie afin de rester avec elle. Mais une voix au fond de moi savait que notre histoire était éphémère.

Je rentrais avec elle chez moi, serrant sa main, nos doigts entrelacés. Dieu merci, mes personnalités restaient discrètes ! Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à flirter. Geek passait moins de temps à la maison ces derniers temps, et Prof aussi. Tant mieux pour eux, de toute manière je ne m'occupais pas de grand-chose hormis Dulce et ses adorables taches de rousseur. Je poussais ma porte d'entrée, faisant entrer ma copine dans le salon, avant de refermer la porte et de retirer ma veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Elle sourit en embrassant ma joue, prenant ma main.

« La soirée était super. »

Je lui souris et l'entraina vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, haussant un sourcil en voyant Hippie sur le canapé. Il semblait totalement perdu, comme toujours depuis cet incident. Je voulais l'aider, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ni les sorties, ni les discutions, ni le psy. Je me raclais la gorge et il sursauta en se tournant vers moi, bouche ouverte, surpris comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, ou qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Dulce nous regardait dans un coin de la pièce, intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Je souris doucement à mon frère, soucieux, et demanda :

« Hey, ça va ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de détourner le regard pour observer à nouveau l'écran de la télé éteinte. Je soupirais doucement et secoua la tête en prenant la main de ma copine pour l'attirer en haut. Je me faisais beaucoup de souci, mais de façon égoïste, je ne souhaitais pas arrêter ma vie comme lui et me laisser dévorer par la peur et l'inquiétude.

.

PDV Panda

.

Je soufflais doucement en entrant chez moi, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. J'étais épuisé, vraiment. Entre les shootings photo et l'enregistrement de mon disque, je n'en pouvais plus... Mais ça marchait bien ! La promo de mon album à venir avançait plutôt bien, j'avais déjà plein de fan. Ces derniers cherchaient à connaitre mes origines mais dommage pour eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à remonter jusqu'à Maître Panda de l'émission Salut Les Geeks. Ils me connaissaient comme Natasha, le mannequin devenu chanteuse.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et ferma la porte avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. J'étais totalement décoiffé à cause du vent fort qu'il y avait dehors. J'avais également beaucoup maigri : tout d'abord car je mangeais moins, par peur de prendre du poids, et ensuite car j'étais stressé par mon boulot que j'avais peur de perdre. Je ne l'oubliais pas, au moindre changement physique, je pouvais me faire virer de mon boulot de mannequin. Et qui sait, peut-être que si c'était le cas, mon boulot de chanteuse ne durerait pas.

Je soupirais en retirant mes talons. Qu'est-ce que ces merdes faisaient mal... mais comme le disait mon manageur, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Je grognais en glissant mon oreiller sous ma tête, repensant à ma journée. Je m'étais fait agresser par un des vieux photographes pervers... il m'avait coincé contre un mur et palpé les seins... J'avais été tétanisé mais heureusement, il n'était pas allé plus loin. J'avais un petit aperçu de ce qu'avait ressenti Hippie. Je voulais l'aider, mais avec mon boulot qui me bouffait tout mon temps, c'était compliqué... Dans tous les cas, je comprenais maintenant les réalités de mon métier, et le fait que ces incidents étaient malheureusement très fréquents...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatorzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	15. Le dernier jour de ma vie

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quinze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XV : Le dernier jour de ma vie.

.

.

.

PDV Hippie

.

Je soupirais doucement en baissant les yeux, tortillant mes doigts entre eux. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon ventre était tordu, je me sentais nauséeux. A mes pieds, je regardais le flingue par terre. Je n'étais pas un adepte des armes, je n'aimais pas ça, elles rependaient le sang, la mort et la souffrance. J'aimais la paix, le bonheur, l'amour entre les peuples. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cet objet de la mort était devant moi. Maintenant je comprenais ce que l'on ressentait quand on avait le droit de vie ou de mort en sa possession. C'était un sentiment grisant, excitant mais également effrayant.

Je soupirais doucement en détournant le regard, embêté par tout ça. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais devenu un inconnu. Je n'étais plus le même et cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon nouveau corps. Mais les faits étaient là, je n'étais plus que colère, peur et souffrance.

Patron allait me tuer s'il voyait que je lui avais piqué une de ses armes... elles avaient été soigneusement cachées dans un coffre sous son lit, en dessous de vieilles couvertures. Mais pas de chance pour lui, je connaissais le code, la cachette, et étais au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette putain de baraque, des problèmes d'érection de mon créateur jusqu'au passé criminel du Panda en passant par la cachette des sextoys de Geek. Je connaissais tous les secrets de tout le monde, j'avais des oreilles partout.

De toute manière je ne laisserais pas patron me tuer pour avoir piqué son joujou. Je comptais bien le faire avant. Après tout, à quoi bon rester ici ? Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là, je voulais crever. Certains diront peut-être que c'était égoïste vis-à-vis de ma famille. Mais je ne vivais pas pour eux. Je ne vivais pas pour faire plaisir aux autres. Je n'avais pas choisi de voir le jour, je voulais donc choisir la date de ma mort. Je l'avais décidé aujourd'hui. Je prenais ma vie en main, enfin je me sentais maître de mon destin, et ça ne m'étais pas arrivé de ressentir ça depuis un petit moment.

Je me sentais sale.

Je me sentais malade.

Je me sentais nauséeux, fiévreux, en permanence.

Tout le temps...

Je sentais encore ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou, son haleine putride... le rire gras de celui qui filmait... La nuit quand je fermais les yeux, j'entendais encore les sanglots étouffés de Patron, mon impuissance pour l'aider, la douleur provoquée par la queue de celui qui me violait.

Je soufflais doucement et pris l'arme, frissonnant au contact du métal froid avec ma peau. L'arme était beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air. Sans hésitation, je portais le flingue contre ma tempe et ferma les yeux.

.

PDV Geek

.

Je rentrais chez moi après avoir passé l'après-midi chez mon copain. Steven était tellement gentil et adorable... mais j'avais peur de la réaction des autres, surtout de Mathieu, je préférais attendre encore un peu avant de le leur présenter. Je retirais ma veste et l'accrocha à un cintre en souriant joyeusement, m'écriant :

« J'suis rentré ! »

Je me dirigeais vers le salon en sautillant, de bonne humeur grâce à mon copain. Mais pourtant, dès que je fus entré dans la pièce, l'ambiance pesante me glaça le sang. Mathieu, Patron et la Fille étaient là tous les trois, assis sur le canapé, le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux rouges. Je me figeais, comprenant que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Je déglutis alors que mes jambes me portèrent sur un canapé sans que j'aie l'impression de contrôler mon corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La Fille posa une main sur mon épaule en reniflant et à travers ses larmes, dis doucement :

« Il v-va falloir que tu sois fort, Geek... »

Je déglutis, les larmes aux yeux. Si en apparence j'étais calme, mon cœur battait la chamade comme s'il souhaitait sortir de ma poitrine, et mon ventre tordu me faisait mal. La gorge nouée, totalement paniqué, j'attendais l'instant fatidique où ils me diraient enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Mathieu qui jusqu'à là avait le visage entre ses mains, releva la tête vers moi et déglutis durement avant de m'annoncer dans un sanglot :

« H-Hippie est mort... i-il s'est suicidé c-cet après-midi... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quinzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	16. Un cadavre, une nouvelle vie

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre seize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XVI : Un cadavre, une nouvelle vie.

.

.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le vent soufflait, la pluie venait s'abattre sur les vitraux de l'église en un bruit sourd alors que les quatre croque-morts embarquèrent le cercueil. Toutes les personnes présentent se levèrent, suivant le cercueil dans un silence religieux. La famille Sommet était au premier rang, juste derrière le prêtre. Contrairement aux autres personnes dans l'église vêtue de noir, les Sommet s'étaient habillés avec des couleurs vives, même le Patron. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, seulement les personnes proches de la famille qui avaient été prévenu du changement de corps des Sommet suite à l'expérience du Prof.

Leurs chaussures s'enfonçant dans la boue, la foule se rendit dans le cimetière autour de la petite chapelle. Les herbes hautes et humides collaient à leurs vêtements, et la plupart des personnes présentent restèrent devant le cimetière pour éviter de se salir, et peut-être aussi pour laisser de l'intimité à la famille en deuil.

Tous devant la tombe fraichement creusée, les Sommet regardèrent en silence le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre. La tombe était à l'écart des autres sur la pelouse, sous un saule pleureur. Un bel endroit près d'un ruisseau, autant dire que la concession funéraire avait couté une blinde. Mais cet endroit lui aurait plu, c'était évident. Le calme, la beauté de la nature, le chant des oiseaux...

La pluie ruisselait sur la tombe de Hippie, les larmes sur les joues de ses proches alors qu'ils observaient sa dernière demeure.

.

PDV Geek

.

« C'est pas ta faute, je te l'ai déjà dit » soupira-t-il.

« J-je sais... M-mais si j'avais été là et pas ici, peut-être, p-peut-être que... qu'il serait encore là...» murmurais-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Steven leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant, agacé, se redressant sur le lit, totalement défroqué. Depuis deux semaines, je n'arrivais plus à parler d'autre chose que de Hippie. Je ne pouvais même plus faire plaisir à Steven, trop perturbé par la mort de mon frère. Mon copain le vivait très mal... Son sexe à l'air, demandeur, il me jeta un regard noir alors que j'étouffais un autre sanglot. En grognant, il remonta son boxer et souffla :

« Bordel, mais arrête de chialer ! »

Il souhaitait surement me remonter le moral, être gentil... il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer... pourtant son ton quelque peu agressif ne fit que me faire sangloter davantage. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions... il m'avait expliqué qu'il était frustré sexuellement. Selon lui, je ne suçais pas bien et n'étais pas doué de mes mains... ça le mettais de mauvaise humeur...

Mais j'avais tellement de chance ! Parmi toutes les filles sur terre il m'avait choisi moi ! Alors certes, techniquement je n'étais pas une fille, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... Je l'aimais tellement, c'était dingue... et malgré tous mes défauts qu'il me faisait constamment remarquer, il ne me quittait pas !

« Bon, bon, pleur pas... j'vais te faire du bien, ok ? »

Il me renversa sous lui et remonta ma jupe alors que je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas les jupes, mais lui n'aimait pas les pantalons. Il voulait que je sois féminine, et moi je voulais plus que tout lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, je n'aimais pas non plus quand « il me faisait du bien ». Mais l'intention était là, alors je le laissais faire. Il voulait me faire plaisir, et moi je voulais lui faire plaisir aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, il avait des besoins, et comme je n'étais doué ni avec mes mains ni avec ma bouche...

.

PDV Prof

.

Je souris, ravi en observant mon portable. Je parlais à mon copain. Nous étions en couple depuis presque trois semaines. Tout ça était nouveau pour moi et mon Jarod était vraiment parfait ! Je n'étais pas souvent disponible, je lui mettais souvent des lapins, mais il s'en fichait... il me préparait des repas, me faisait des petits cadeaux, ne me demandait jamais rien, ne me forçait à rien... je l'aimais tellement... je ne savais pas si ça allait durer, mais c'était tout ce que je souhaitais...

Autant dire qu'actuellement, je ne cherchais plus aucun moyen de nous rendre nos anciens corps... c'était en femme, que Jarod m'aimait. C'était comme ça que j'étais heureux, j'avais enfin trouvé un autre sens à ma vie que la science et la mécanique. Il me rendait tellement heureuse. Je restais toute la journée dans mon bureau pour trouver une occupation, créer de nouvelles choses et ainsi, les autres ne se doutaient pas que je n'avais plus pour projet d'arranger les choses et réparer ma connerie.

La mort de Hippie m'avait également beaucoup chamboulé... une part de moi me criait que c'était ma faute, que sans mon erreur, il serait encore là, avec nous, à fumer ses joints dans le salon, à vouloir calmer nos disputes... Je n'aimais plus rester dans cette pièce de la maison, c'était comme s'il y avait un fantôme. Pour moi, cette maison était hantée...

Mais malgré mon remord, je ne pouvais pas renoncer à Jarod. C'était sans doute égoïste de décider du destin de ma famille sur un coup de tête, tout ça pour une relation naissante, mais je m'en foutais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'aimait et prenait soin de moi sans avoir derrière la tête l'idée de me demander un conseil. Toute ma vie, j'avais toujours fait tout ce que les autres voulaient, sans qu'ils ne me donnent quoi que ce soit en retour, sans aucune considération, sans qu'on se souci de moi. Je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière, le fait de se sentir aimé était le plus beau sentiment du monde.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le seizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	17. Une rencontre gênante

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-sept de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XVII : Une rencontre gênante

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je serrais la main de ma copine en avançant dans la rue pavée distraitement, regardant autours de moi. A ma gauche se tenait la Fille qui avait tenu à nous accompagner lors de notre sortie. Ça ne me dérangeait pas et ça n'avait pas non plus dérangé Dulce. Après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons pour se sortir Hippie de la tête, pour l'oublier et penser à autre chose. Cela faisait quatre semaines que nous l'avions enterré. Reprendre notre vie d'avant avait été compliquée. Mais il fallait bien continuer à vivre, continuer à avancer.

Dulce n'était pas venu à l'enterrement, je n'avais pas voulu de peur qu'elle découvre ma vraie identité. Elle savait seulement qu'une de mes soeur étaient morte. J'étais Mathilde, Mathilde et pas Mathieu. Rien d'autre que Mathilde. Hippie était mort, mais il était hors de question que je gâche mon histoire d'amour naissante. Elle était certes éphémère, mais je voulais profiter un maximum de Dulce avant de reprendre ma vie normal, mon corps d'origine.

J'en voulais à Prof pour la mort de Hippie, mais je lui étais reconnaissant pour ma rencontre avec Dulce. D'un côté, tout ce qui nous arrivait en ce moment était à cause de lui. Je ne savais plus si je devais le remercier ou non. Tout était tellement compliqué...

« Tu veux aller boire un café ? » me demanda doucement Dulce.

J'haussais les épaules alors que la Fille acquiesça. Avec elles, je me rendis à la pâtisserie la plus proche pour nous goinfrer. Tant pis pour ma ligne, je n'avais pas que ça à foutre de surveiller mon poids tout le temps.

Une fois l'après-midi passé, nous retournâmes chez nous, Dulce nous accompagnant. Alors que je marchais avec elles, main dans la main de ma copine, je tombais sur la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir : évidemment, Antoine. Ce type était partout, tout le temps, à épier mes moindres faits et gestes ! Du moins c'est ce que je ressentais. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement en me voyant, main dans la main d'une si jolie fille.

« Alors Mathieu, tu joues les gouines maintenant ? »

Je serrais les dents et jeta un rapide regard à ma copine avant de souffler, agacé :

« Fou moi la paix, Antoine ! Arrête de me harceler, tu veux ?

-C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi il t'appelle Mathieu ? » demanda Dulce en haussant un sourcil.

Antoine haussa un sourcil à son tour et ricana doucement en prenant un air hautain parfaitement désagréable. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, et s'il continuait ainsi, ma couverture serait grillée... il me donna un coup dans l'épaule qui me fit tituber en grognant d'un air menaçant :

« Ah ouai, tu ne lui a rien dit en plus ?! »

Dulce fronça les sourcils et serra ma main. Elle ne semblait pas intriguée par ce que disait Antoine, mais plutôt indigné de sa présence. Elle grogna et se mit devant moi en le poussant à son tour, l'air furieux.

« Tu es un sale lesbophobe, c'est tout, rien de plus ! Et je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur ma copine, compris ?! Je lui fais confiance, elle me dit ce qu'elle a envie de me dire, tout viendra en temps et en heure ! »

Antoine ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. Autour de nous, les gens se retournaient sur notre passage alors que je me raclais la gorge. Je pris sa main et l'attira contre moi en jetant un regard noir à Antoine. Ma copine était parfaite, elle me comprenait, ne me forçait à rien. Ça devait lui en boucher un coin... Le grand chevelu ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la Fille qui le coupa :

« Tu peux nous foutre la paix maintenant, Antoine ? La jalousie te rend terriblement laid. »

Elle passa devant lui en le bousculant, nous ouvrant le chemin, et je me dépêchais de la suivre en serrant la main de ma copine. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient derrière elle, répandant leur douce odeur de pain d'épices autour de nous. Antoine, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, nous regarda sans rien dire avant de jurer, de lancer quelques insultes et de nous tourner le dos pour continuer sa route d'un pas enragé.

Une fois à la maison je soufflais de soulagement. Il était dix-neuf heures trente, Panda, Patron et Prof étaient en train de manger les restes, assis à la table de la cuisine. Geek n'était toujours pas là. Cela faisait presque un mois, depuis la mort de notre frère qu'il passait ses journées et ses nuits chez son copain. Je n'aimais pas ce Steven, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Geek l'aimait, il était grand et vivait sa vie. Si pendant cette période de deuil, il préférait trouver du réconfort auprès de lui et pas de sa famille, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il savait ce qui était bon pour lui.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dix-septième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	18. Un problème qui tombe à pic

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-huit de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XVIII : Un problème qui tombe à pic...

.

.

.

PDV Panda

.

Je soufflais doucement en secouant la tête face à mon agent. Lui, le regard sombre, en costard, était en train de jouer les gros dur. Il voulait me convaincre de revenir sur la décision que je comptais prendre. Il fallait le comprendre : la boîte ne voulait pas perdre son fric. Mais ma décision était prise, son ton calme et posé ne pourrait rien y changer.

« Allons Natasha, réfléchissez y... L'album Mon Petit Panda va faire un carton ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter là, il faut continuer ! Votre deuxième album pourrait être mémorable, les fans l'adoreront ! Pensez à eux ! Pensez aux opportunités que vous risquez de perdre ! A votre carrière, votre argent !

-Je suis désolé, mais ma décision est prise. Ce milieu est sexiste. J'en peux plus de me prendre des mains au cul et des remarques désobligeantes en permanence ! Je subis plusieurs agressions chaque jour ! Je quitte ce milieu, comme celui du mannequinat. Je sais que je voulais être chanteuse, mais je pense que c'était l'idée d'être connu qui me plaisait. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je suis épuisé. Ce mode de vie est trop rapide, trop mouvementé...

-Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une phase ! C'est le début, c'est normal pour vous de douter ! Il faut vous adapter ! Vos écrits plaisent autours de vous, ils parlent aux gens ! Ils vous comprennent, vous voulez vraiment gâcher ça ? Et je serais ravi de vous défendre contre vos agresseurs !

-Mes écrits ?! Non, non, non ! Ce ne sont pas mes écrits, vous le savez très bien ! Je chante des textes d'amour stupides pour des gosses qui croient être les seuls à souffrir d'une rupture ! Je n'ai pas le droit de chanter mes écrits, je dois rentrer dans le rang, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit. D'ailleurs je ne veux plus chanter ces conneries, j'en ai ma claque d'être un homme sandwich et de me plier aux règles. Je veux faire ce que je veux. »

Mon agent arrangea fébrilement quelques papiers et autres dossiers sur son bureau pour occuper ses mains et poussa un soupir déchirant. Perdre mon contrat lui donnerait une très mauvaise image auprès de ses supérieurs, j'en étais désolé, mais je n'allais pas me sacrifier pour lui. Je soupirais doucement, assez énervé par cet échange et essaya de me calmer, baissant la tête en me concentrant sur les palpitations affolés de mon coeur.

« Je suis conscient que tout ça n'est pas facile pour vous... Mais ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter... »

En un mois, j'étais devenu une vraie star au même titre que Kenji, Matt Pokora, ou Sheryfa Luna... que des artistes que je méprisais. Autant dire que je n'étais pas fier de moi. Tout ce que j'avais accompli à mes yeux n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme blague, et mes frères pensaient la même chose. Notamment Mathieu qui se moquait toujours gentiment de moi à ce sujet. De plus entre les shooting photos, les concerts, les répétitions, la promotion de mon album, les interviews où je devais sans cesse mentir sur ma vie, les défilés et surtout l'ambiance pesante à la maison depuis la mort de Hippie, j'étais épuisé mentalement et physiquement, je n'avais plus aucune minute de repos. J'aimais l'argent, mais j'avais mes limites. S'en était trop, et de toute manière, j'avais récolté assez de pognon pour quelques années. En tout cas, j'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver ma vraie apparence, et de couper définitivement les ponts avec cette vie-là où rien de bon n'était arrivé et où je n'avais fait que des mauvais choix.

« Je veux faire ce que je veux. Je vous l'ai dit. Et ce que je veux, c'est arrêter tout ça. »

Je me levais et d'un geste brusque, déchira mon contrat sous le regard dépité de mon agent. Avec un petit chiffon, il s'épongea le coin du front et je soupirais en lui tournant le dos, me dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, mes talons hauts claquant le sol.

« Je suis désolé, Garry. »

Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à rester chez moi en attendant que Prof répare sa machine. J'avais hâte qu'on ne me reconnaisse plus dans la rue...

.

PDV Geek

.

« J-je sais pas comment c'est arrivé...! Je... je ne pensais pas que... que ça pouvait m'arriver...!

-Mais t'es trop conne ou quoi ?! Comment ça tu ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver ?! T'es une fille, bien sûr que ça pouvait arriver !

-E-et toi ? Tu aurais pu prendre tes précautions, n-non ? » osais-je courageusement demander.

Droit, le dos tendu, je baissais la tête en rencontrant le regard noir de Steven qui grogna, furieux, faisant les cents pas. J'avais peur, oui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était ma première relation, mon premier copain... je ne voulais pas le perdre, il était tout pour moi ! Surtout après la mort de mon frère... sans lui j'étais perdu. Mais ses sautes d'humeur, sa colère et ses gestes brusques me donnaient envie de partir en courant. Mais qui voudrait de moi si je partais ? Et si je le quittais, n'essayerait-il pas de se venger sur moi ou sur mes proches ? De toute manière, il n'était pas question de le quitter ! Je l'aimais ! Puis, je le méritais surement s'il s'énervait ainsi...

« A-alors, que va-t-on faire ? »

Steven s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce en levant le visage vers moi, me regardant avec dégout. Il lâcha un ricanement cruel et me dit d'un air dédaigneux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tu veux dire, non ?

-Je... je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire...

-C'est clair pourtant ! Ton utérus, ton avis ! Ton corps, ton choix ! C'est pas ce que ces salopes de féministes disent ?! Tu te démerdes, moi j'en ai plus rien à battre. »

Je le regardais un instant, interdit. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, la violence de ces propos étaient inouïs pour moi. La gorge nouée, ma vue troublée par les larmes, je bégayais :

« D-donc je vais avorter seul et je reviens ici, c'est ça... ? »

Le plancher craqua sous ses pas rapides. Avec ma manche, je m'essuyais les yeux et le regarda, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il avait cet air agacé que je lui connaissais, qu'il avait tout le temps. Je n'aimais pas quand il était comme ça, mais par moment il savait se montrer si gentil ! C'était cet homme que j'aimais, ça, j'en étais sûr, même si je n'avais jamais su déterminer si cette lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux était de l'amour ou autre chose...

« Non, tu n'as pas compris. Tu sais pourquoi je suis sorti avec toi ? Parce que tu es naïve. Tu ne cherches pas à me contredire ou t'opposer à mes décisions, j'avais envie de baiser et tu es facilement manipulable. C'est tout. Maintenant j'en ai ma claque, ok ? J'ai fini par vraiment t'aimer, mais tu gâches notre vie de couple avec tous tes problèmes. Tout ce qu'il nous arrive est de ta faute, tu me rends malheureux, ça te plait de détruire ma vie ? Nous deux c'est fini, tu es une personne toxique. Tout est de ta faute. » cracha-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Dulce soupira doucement, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide, embêtée et mal à l'aise pour moi alors que furieux, je faisais les cents pas devant elle, attendant impatiemment que Panda rentre à la maison. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un de calme et posé en toute situation pour gérer cette nouvelle crise qui touchait notre famille. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se ferme se fit entendre, ainsi que le soupir de mon frère qui semblait fatigué. Ce que j'allais lui dire n'allais pas le mettre de bonne humeur

« Je vais vous laisser en famille, d'accord ? » dit Dulce en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

J'hochais doucement la tête et on s'embrassa doucement avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine. Elle croisa Panda au passage et je les entendis se saluer poliment avant que mon frère n'entre dans la cuisine se servir à boire. Adossé contre le plan de travail, je l'observais en silence boire à même le goulot de la bouteille de soda.

« On a un problème. »

Il se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil, interdit, m'invitant à continuer. Au même moment, j'entendis des reniflements distincts. Je n'eus pas besoin de me demander trop longtemps de qui il s'agissait et me tourna vers la porte de la cuisine en serrant les dents.

« Tiens, Geek ! Viens donc expliquer le problème. »

Ma personnalité enfantine entra alors dans la pièce, tête baissé en regardant ses pieds, tremblant de tout son corps. Panda, rien qu'en le voyant, su que la situation était grave. Il souffla doucement d'exaspération en pressant l'arrête de son nez, s'attendant au pire. En étouffant un sanglot, jouant avec ses nattes, le gamin bégaya :

« J-je... je... »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il fondit en larme et prit son visage entre ses mains, alors que je poussais un profond soupir avant de dire sèchement :

« Il est enceint. »

Panda faillit s'étouffer avec le soda et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons, interdit, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Au bout de plusieurs secondes il se racla la gorge et secoua doucement la tête, commençant à faire les cents pas, l'air désespéré.

« C'est pas vrai... c'est pas vrai... »

Il le regarda lui, puis me regarda successivement, fronçant les sourcils alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus dur. Il serra les dents, l'air furieux, les sueurs froides sur son visage faisant couler son maquillage alors qu'il cracha :

« C'est de ton stupide copain, je suppose ?! Il compte porter ses couilles au moins ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que non, ce type est un con... » soufflais-je.

« J-je... Je pensais pas pouvoir tomber enceinte... ! Comme j'suis un mec... !

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! On a des vagins ! Des utérus ! Des trompes de fallope et tout ce qui va avec, même des ovules ! Tu as bien vu qu'on avait nos règles aussi, non ?! » s'énerva l'ursidé.

Le Geek pleura un peu plus en prenant son visage entre ses mains alors que Panda se calma, poussant un profond soupir, l'air las et désespéré. Il secoua doucement la tête, dépité et visiblement déçu par le gameur.

« Va dans ta chambre et réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire. On ne peut pas t'aider, c'est ton choix. »

Hoquetant et pleurant, désespéré d'entendre notre frère lui dire ça, le Geek retourna dans sa chambre tête baissée alors que Panda alla chercher le whisky dans un placard pour s'en servir un grand verre, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, encore sous le choc.

« Pourquoi est-il si naïf...»

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dix-huitième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! Plus que deux chapitres, on approche de la fin !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	19. Quand la vérité éclate au grand jour

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-neuf, c'est l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fanfic ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIX : Quand la vérité éclate au grand jour...

.

.

.

PDV Prof

.

« Arrête donc, tu veux ? Tu es une vraie bombe. Mais si un jour on vit ensemble, c'est moi qui choisirait les rideaux ! »

Je souris doucement à mon copain. Assis sur le plan de travail, lui debout entre mes jambes, je buvais calmement ma bière. Ses yeux verts rieurs étaient plantés dans les miens alors que d'une main je caressais sa barbe.

« J'vais pas te laisser décorer notre maison avec tes gouts de chiotte... »

Amusé, il prit une mine faussement outrée et secoua la tête en soufflant bruyamment alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge bruyant. Je me retournais en haussant un sourcil, regardant la Fille qui, mains posées sur ses hanches, me toisait d'un regard mauvais. Jarod haussa un sourcil, se demandant surement ce qui pouvait la mettre en colère.

« Maddy ? Je dois te parler en privé. »

La Fille avait parfois du mal à se souvenir des prénoms féminins que nous nous étions attribués. J'hochais poliment la tête même si au fond de moi, sa visite me faisait bien chier. Jarod sortit de la cuisine en silence sans se faire prier alors que la Fille me jeta un regard noir.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

J'haussais un sourcil, restant interdit face à cette accusation qui n'avait selon moi aucun fondement. Que me reprochait-elle ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal, j'avais simplement passé du temps avec mon copain. Voyant que je ne semblais pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, elle dit :

« Geek est enceinte.

-Oui, ça fait déjà cinq mois.

-Hippie et Patron se sont fait violer et agresser.

-Oui, je sais...

-Hippie est mort.

\- Où tu veux en venir ...?! »

Un pincement au cœur, je serrais les dents, la mâchoire contractée. Le visage ferme, elle resta impassible, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard dur. Je me sentais vulnérable, et un peu honteux, mais je restais le dos droit pour avoir l'air assuré.

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues. Tu n'essaies même plus d'arranger ta merde. Alors même si tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas directement ta faute, rien ne se serait passé si on n'avait pas changé de corps. Tu dois arranger les choses et tu le sais ! Je t'ai bien observé, ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu roucoules sans te mettre au boulot !

-Je croyais que ce corps te plaisait ?!

-Oui ! Oui il me plait ! Je me sens enfin moi-même, mais je ne peux pas penser qu'à mon confort ! Les semaines passent et les autres commencent à craquer. Ils n'en peuvent plus, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils ressentent ce que je ressens au quotidien. Je refuse de ne penser qu'à ma petite personne. »

Ma gorge se serra en l'entendant. Elle était courageuse à sacrifier son bien-être pour les autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas...

« Je ne peux pas nous faire redevenir comme avant... que pensera Jarod ?

-Je le savais ! Tout ça pour un mec que tu connais que depuis quelques mois ! »

Je baissais la tête, honteux, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'eus les larmes aux yeux. je détestais me mettre dans tous mes états pour si peu mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à contenir mes émotions.

« Ecoute, s'il t'aime vraiment, il restera avec toi. Mais tu ne peux pas sacrifier notre famille pour ta petite vie de couple. »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Allongé sur le matelas, nu, je fumais en observant silencieusement ma copine, nue elle aussi. Je lui caressais doucement le ventre, l'observant attentivement, le ventre noué. Elle était si belle ... j'aurais aimé la garder auprès de moi tout le temps mais c'était l'heure. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment je le savais, mais il fallait que je la quitte. Maintenant. Une part de moi me disait que c'était l'heure, que j'avais assez abusée d'elle, que je devais lui dire la vérité. Je devais la laisser partir, laisser cette belle hirondelle s'envoler loin de moi... si je l'aimais, je devais la laisser...

« Dulce... »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses beaux cheveux bruns et bouclés éparpillés sur le lit autour d'elle. Ses yeux verts braqués sur moi semblaient lire dans ma tête alors que je dis doucement :

« Je t'ai menti... »

Elle me regardait silencieusement en souriant pour m'encourager à continuer, attentive à ce que j'allais lui dire. Même si elle souhaitait m'aider à lui parler, cela ne fit que me nouer la gorge davantage.

« Je ne suis pas une femme...

-Comment ? Tu es trans ?

-Pas vraiment... enfin, je suppose qu'on peut dire oui... »

Dulce se redressa et fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ce que je disais. D'ailleurs, je n'étais plus sur moi-même de ce que je comptais lui dire. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête.

« Ce que je veux dire... c'est que avant j'avais une bite, et tout...

-Donc tu es une femme trans qui a été assigné garçon à la naissance ?

-Euh non, tu ne comprends pas... c'est compliqué à expliquer... Mon frère fait des expériences parfois...

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui, attends, je vais y venir... donc en gros, mon frère, "Maddy" aime créer des choses, des expériences, il est très doué pour ça... il nous a fait changer de corps grâce à une machine... » tentais-je d'expliquer.

Dulce fronça les sourcils en me regardant en silence. Pour quel genre de con me prenait-elle ? Franchement, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, si j'étais à sa place je n'y croirais pas. Elle soupira doucement en croisant les bras.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

J'haussais un sourcil, interdit. Elle se foutait de ma gueule, non ? Quelqu'un de censé n'aurait pas pu croire ça. Au fond, je devais avoir bien choisi ma copine : elle était aussi folle que ma famille et moi.

« Tu étais au courant ? » demandais-je, incertain.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et soupira en se levant, ramassant ses affaires alors que, comme un con, je la regardais sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire, gêné. Elle, semblait déçue, mais surtout énervée. Et un peu triste, évidemment. C'était la fin de notre relation.

« Non, mais je vous ai toujours trouvé étrange, toi et ta famille. Ne vois pas ça comme une mauvaise critique, c'est un compliment. » expliqua-t-elle simplement en enfilant ses chaussures.

Puis elle ajouta d'un air accusateur, sans même me regarder de ses yeux humides, nouant ses cheveux en un chignon.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as dit que tu étais une fille.

-Je sais, je suis désolé...

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente. »

Je soupirais doucement. Je savais déjà tout ça, elle avait raison, je lui avais menti et elle n'aimait pas ça. Notre couple était basé sur un mensonge. Elle se racla la gorge et me regarda.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais j'aime les filles... puis tu m'as mentit. On doit s'arrêter là.

-Ouai, je sais. C'était sympa, en tout cas. »

Elle me sourit tendrement et embrassa ma joue. J'étais un peu triste, mais je savais que notre histoire n'était pas faite pour durer. Elle le savait aussi, j'en étais certain. Je lui souris et la regarda partir, en silence. Ma si belle Dulce... elle allait me manquer.

.

PDV Prof

.

Je soupirais doucement alors que Jarod faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, regardant ses pieds, sourcils froncés en jurant depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. J'étais étonné par le fait qu'il ne soit pas partit en courant à la seconde même où je lui avais appris la vérité sur moi et notre famille. Je devais passer pour un fou à ses yeux...

« C'est totalement dingue tout ça... à cause d'une machine... d'une putain de machine... ?

-Oui... je t'assure que je ne te mens pas...

-Bien sûr que je le sais... pourquoi tu me mentirais ? »

J'haussais un sourcil, assez étonné. C'était surprenant qu'il me croie sur parole. Mais ça me faisait du bien. Jarod, contrairement à ma famille, m'avait toujours fait confiance, une confiance aveugle, et ceux même maintenant que je lui avais avoué la vérité sur mon identité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Elle est où cette machine ?

-En bas à la cave... mais pourquoi... ?

-C'est une invention extraordinaire ! Franchement, changer de corps, de sexe, sans aucune opération ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ton géni ?! »

Je rougis légèrement et fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ces compliments dans ma famille, même jamais, et même si ça me touchait, sa réaction était étrange. Enfin, il aurait dû me détester, être en train de m'insulter de tous les noms ! Je me raclais la gorge et osa demander :

« Mais et nous... ? Tu veux toujours de moi ? »

Jarod leva ses yeux verts pétillants vers moi et fronça les sourcils d'un air interdit. Puis il m'offrit un grand sourire et sans que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément.

« Je t'aime toi. J'aime ton caractère de cochon, quand tu ne comprends pas une blague, quand tu m'explique tes théories foireuses... tu auras beau changer de corps, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Et je suis sûr que tu es un mec super sexy ! » plaisanta-t-il après s'être écarté en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-neuf, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la fin vous plaira ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTURS PROJETS

.

-Au moment de l'apocalypse : Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

.

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quinze ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

Je vous donnerai plus d'informations sur mes prochaines fanfictions dans le dernier chapitre (date de sortie, résumé...)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	20. Retour à la normale

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre vingt de cette fanfic, le tout dernier ! Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets, et vous dis encore mille mercis, que vous ayez commenté cette fic ou non !

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XX : Retour à la normale.

.

.

.

PDV Geek

.

Je soufflais doucement, observant mon ventre énorme qui m'empêchait de voir mes jambes. Les autres parlaient. Je n'entendais rien, rien d'autre que des voix dans l'air qui tombaient dans mes oreilles sans y faire écho. J'étais comme ailleurs... pas dans mon corps, pas ici avec eux, j'étais comme un spectateur. Rien de plus. Je savais que j'étais enceint, pourtant je ne le réalisais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'un foetus grandissait en moi, j'étais totalement indifférent à la situation.

« Oh, Geek ? Tu nous écoutes ?

-Ouai, on s'fait chier à te proposer des trucs alors la moindre des choses serait de nous écouter, tu t'es mis dans cette situation de merde tout seul. » grogna le criminel.

Maître Panda me regardait d'un air agacé, croisant les bras sur son torse. Je le voyais qui tentait de se contrôler, d'être le plus doux et compatissant possible, mais il semblait d'accord avec le Patron et mon comportement l'énervait.

« Donc, on te disait que si tu voulais garder le gosse on pourrait toujours le mettre dans ta chambre, mais tu devrais virer des trucs. Comme une étagère...

-J'veux pas le garder. »

Pourquoi j'aurais gardé ce gosse ? Je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais rien savoir de lui. Je n'éprouvais pas de colère envers cet être humain à venir, ni d'amour, juste de l'indifférence. Je n'avais pas avorté par peur de souffrir mentalement et physiquement, et peut-être un peu car j'étais indécis vis-à-vis de ce que j'allais faire de cette grossesse. Le problème était que, si j'avais peur de la douleur de l'avortement, j'avais encore plus peur de celle de l'accouchement quel con j'étais ! Maintenant, presque au terme de cette grossesse, il n'était plus possible d'avorter...

Panda haussa un sourcil en buvant une gorgée de sa bière alors que le Patron, agacé, sortit une clope de sa poche pour la glisser entre ses lèvres. Toujours indifférent, je les observais sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre, sans vraiment m'investir dans cette conversation. Honnêtement je m'en foutais, et ce comportement blasé ne me ressemblait pas.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire tout de suite, tu crois pas ?

-En tout cas tu as fait le bon choix. Honnêtement, c'est pas pour te vexer mais t'as aucune maturité, t'es encore un gosse et ce chiar sera bien mieux ailleurs qu'avec nous. D'ailleurs c'est aussi la meilleure solution pour toi.

-Sans doute... » dis-je sans grande conviction.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais doucement, assis dans un fauteuil, en regardant mon frère allongé dans le canapé, grimaçant. Ce dernier était rentré de l'hôpital trois jours plus tôt après avoir accouché sous x. son bébé, fille ou garçon, serait désormais dans une famille aimante et normale, assez mature pour s'occuper de lui. Dieu merci, la plus jeune de mes personnalités ne semblait pas bouleversé par l'absence de ce bébé à qui il avait donné la vie, au contraire, il était totalement indifférent.

J'étais soulagé. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'un môme braillard courant dans tous les sens chez moi. Personne n'en voulait d'ailleurs, et heureusement. Et c'était mieux pour le Geek. C'était un gosse, merde ! Comment aurait-il pu s'occuper d'un enfant ? En plus de celui du connard qui l'avait abandonné. Si je savais me battre, je serais directement allé lui casser la gueule. Mais bon, pourquoi faire ? Tout était arrangé maintenant. Même si, suite à son accouchement, mon frère avait encore mal au niveau de son appareil reproducteur.

Je me penchais en avant pour saisir mon polar posé sur la table basse alors que haletant, Prof entra dans le salon en courant. Il s'arrêta net devant moi et se racla la gorge avant de bredouiller dans un souffle, le visage couvert de sueur et légèrement rouge :

« C'est prêt... »

.

PDV Prof

.

Cela faisait quatre mois que chaque jour, je me retrouvais enfermé dans mon labo avec Jarod à essayer de réparer cette maudite machine, ou en tout cas y ajouter une fonction pour que nous puissions retrouver notre corps d'origine. Heureusement pour moi, mon copain m'avait beaucoup aidé. Il était fan de mécanique et de nouvelles inventions ! C'était grâce à lui que j'avais trouvé une solution à notre problème.

« Bon, vous êtes tous prêt ? » demanda Jarod en nous regardant.

Tous les sept alignés face à lui en sous-vêtement contre le mur blanc de mon labo, nous hochâmes la tête. Je regardais une dernière fois mes frères sous cette apparence en souriant doucement. Ils semblaient tous très impatients, et j'espérais vraiment que ça allait fonctionner... je ne voulais pas les décevoir encore une fois...

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'une fois que tout serait redevenu comme avant, je pourrais avec l'aide de Jarod faire mon projet initial qui à la base, était de faire une machine qui aurait les mêmes capacités que le polynectar dans Harry Potter...

Seule ma soeur semblait triste et anxieuse. Tout allait redevenir comme avant, et pour elle aussi mais je me promis intérieurement de tout faire pour lui offrir le corps qu'elle souhaitait un jour.

« Alors c'est parti ! »

Jarod nous sourit, sûr de lui. Il souhaitait nous détendre, et son assurance me faisait du bien. Nous avions tellement travaillé, il m'avait affirmé que cette fois, ma machine fonctionnerait correctement. Je déglutis, nerveux, tout comme mes frères et soeur. L'ambiance était lourde, notre appréhension plus que palpable. Jarod fit quelques réglages alors que nous retenions notre respiration, avant d'appuyer sur un grand bouton rouge.

Une onde concentrique me traversa, et je la vit également traverser mon laboratoire ainsi que mes frères et ma soeur. Je sentis un fourmillement désagréable parcourir le bout de mes membres et ma tête me tourna alors que sans pouvoir réagir, je me sentis tomber lourdement à terre. Toujours conscient mais à moitié dans les vapes, je grognais en fermant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sentais plus le monde autour de moi.

Quand je rouvris les yeux et me redressa, je grimaçais de douleur en passant une main sur mon visage avant de regarder autour de moi. Mes frères et soeur étaient eux aussi à terre, ils n'avaient pas dû supporter les effets de la machine, comme moi. Mais une chose était sur : ça avait marché ! Nous avions perdu nos seins, nos épaules et nos mains étaient plus larges, nos vulves avaient été remplacés par des pénis. Bref, nous avions retrouvés nos corps d'avant.

Mathieu se redressa et un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il passa ses mains sur son torse d'un air ravi et ébahi.

« Tu as réussi, Prof ! »

On passa la soirée comme n'importe quelle soirée. Pour fêter ça, notre créateur avait commandé des sushis. Et même si la fille semblait malheureuse, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était heureuse pour nous. Cette phase de notre vie, bien qu'un peu étrange, nous avait certainement appris à la comprendre un peu mieux, et à comprendre d'ailleurs les femmes dans le monde en générale. Les hommes sont de vrais cons, des chiens. J'en faisais partie : pour croire les témoignages des femmes sur ce quelles vivaient, il avait fallu qu'on le vive mes frères et moi. Je ne sais pas si sans ça, nous aurions réalisé l'ampleur de cette situation.

« Tu as vu, tout est bien qui finit bien. » mumura Jarod en m'enlaçant par derrière, collant son torse à mon dos.

Je souris doucement, observant en retrait mes frères depuis la cuisine. Tous les cinq au salon, ils étaient avachis dans le canapé en train de regarder American Horror Story avec la Fille. Ils semblaient tous sereins alors que je lâchais un soupir, apaisé.

« Oui, heureusement... je suis heureux que tu sois resté avec moi, Jarod. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et on pourrait officialiser ça, non ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Merci encore à vous, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTUR PROJET

-Au moment de l'apocalypse : Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel pendant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Résumé :

2050\. La guerre, le feu, les larmes. Alors que la France est totalement détruite et aux mains des ennemis russes, Mathieu et Antoine entament la quête un peu folle de traverser le pays et la méditerranée pour se rendre dans un pays libre. Mais suite à un caprice de Mathieu, les deux amis se retrouverons à enchaîner les péripéties, dans le but de retrouver une fille : Ilona.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

Fanfiction.net : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
